Will to Live
by Rayrudan
Summary: Un humano que ha remontado su vida superando un problema de su cuerpo empujado por su fuerte deseo de vivir. Sin embargo cuando consigue una solución para su problema su vida da un vuelco inesperado que acaba con este humano dentro de las Tierras del Dragón. ¿Podrá hacer una nueva vida en un nuevo mundo? ¿Superará completamente su padecimiento? genero aventura y más. Varios pjs
1. Prologo: Apocalypse

**Este es mi primer fanfic en esta página así que por favor pido que no me acribilléis vale? sé que este es el típico fanfic de "un humano cae en el mundo de Spyro" sin embargo... *evil grin* ...this is in MY way…**

**Yo solo soy dueño de mis propios personajes que aparecen en esta historia. Los personajes originales pertenecen a sus propios creadores.**

* * *

**Mundo: Tierra**  
**Año: 2034  
****Lugar: Laboratorio Secreto de Desarrollo Robótico de Ryukogrim. Los Pirineos. España  
Tiempo: 4:30 AM**

Cuarenta y dos años... esa era la edad del humano que estaba trabajando en el taller en un proyecto secreto propio. Era el jefe del lugar. Ingeniero, científico, diseñador, constructor y mecánico. Había dedicado su vida a estudiar y poner en práctica todas esas especialidades dirigidas únicamente a una sola cosa pero para que se entienda se debe explicar su situación.

Durante toda su vida ha vivido pegado a pastillas y medicaciones por una razón… su sistema inmunológico es muy débil desde que nació lo cual le ha convertido en alguien muy propenso a sufrir enfermedades en una forma mucho peor que la que cualquier otra persona sin problemas inmunológicos los sufriría. A pesar de eso su vida no había sido mala. Había logrado levantar una familia sana, sus hijos habían tenido la suerte de no heredar su padecimiento, su esposa era hermosa y el tiempo no le había hecho males. Es ese problema con su propio sistema inmunológico era lo que le había empujado a dedicar su vida a la investigación en robótica, montar un prototipo robótico y probar en él todas las mejoras de movimiento hasta que consiguió que el prototipo de pequeño tamaño produjese movimientos fluidos y complicados, como los de un ser vivo. Una vez completado el prototipo le implantó un avanzado sistema de inteligencia artificial, adaptado a los movimientos complicados. El prototipo tenía la forma de un animal mitológico que siempre había estado en la cabeza del humano: un dragón del estilo de los juegos de La Leyenda de Spyro, siempre había sido su estilo favorito para estas criaturas a pesar de muchas otras imágenes por todas partes que daban a los dragones muchas formas y aspectos distintos pero para él ninguno superaba el estilo de esos videojuegos y aunque tuviese cuarenta y dos años todavía le gustaban esos juegos, por desgracia ya no podía jugarlos debido a que la consola para la que servían ya no se encuentra por ninguna parte al estar descatalogada por obsoleta y nunca se hicieron adaptaciones para las nuevas consolas de esos juegos y él nunca ha sido muy fanático del pirateo. Volviendo al asunto en cuestión. Con la ayuda del pequeño prototipo de dragón no tardó más de un año en construir un cuerpo de mayor tamaño. Una vez construido el esqueleto y con todo el cableado instalado y el sistema de movimiento colocado, el humano le implantó una carcasa armadura especial al cuerpo mecánico, una armadura capaz de resistir grandes temperaturas y grandes impactos. Podría soportar el impacto de un misil. Entrando en cuestiones más fuertes, esa armadura no podría soportar una explosión nuclear de cerca pero a una distancia de tres kilómetros no llegaría a sufrir daño alguno ni siquiera por la radiación. Le había costado un buen pico pero había conseguido que le permitiesen utilizar esa tecnología de defensa. Cuando el cuerpo estuvo terminado el humano necesitaba un modo de controlar el cuerpo recién construido sin necesidad de usar las manos. El proyecto se quedó paralizado durante un año hasta que Ryukogrim consiguió, junto a sus trabajadores, desarrollar una tecnología de control remoto que utilizaba las señales eléctricas del cerebro para controlar un robot. Cuando el sistema se perfeccionó, Ryuko lo implantó en el cuerpo mecánico y empezó a controlar el cuerpo, para lo cual tenía que atarse a una silla y atarse piernas y manos a la silla para evitar mover su propio cuerpo.

Lo primero que comprobó el humano fueron los sensores oculares del cuerpo, funcionaban perfectamente. En ese momento Ryukogrim se dio cuenta de que al cuerpo le faltaba algo para estar completo, al cuerpo le faltaba sentir, le faltaba respirar. Ryukogrim pasó tres años más desarrollando un sistema respiratorio para el cuerpo mecánico y también le implantó sensores en la carcasa, sensores que le permitirían sentir e imitar el sentido del tacto en ese cuerpo. Basándose en este sistema logró desarrollar un sistema de dolor para el cuerpo, sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó no logró desarrollarle un sistema digestivo así que tuvo que crear dos sistemas para recuperar energía. Las alas del cuerpo todavía no tenían membranas así que lo que hizo fue implantarle unas membranas con un sistema de absorción de luz similar al de los paneles solares, la diferencia era que el calor de la luz solar se convertía inmediatamente en energía eléctrica que sustentaría al cuerpo mecánico. Los cables estaban situados de forma que parecían venas a lo largo de las membranas, Ryuko se estaba tomando muchas molestias en el realismo del cuerpo de dragón que estaba creando. Después de eso se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una cosa más, un sistema que almacenase la energía y que la distribuyese por el cuerpo sin generar pérdida. A partir de ese momento, Ryuko se enfrascó en el diseño y el desarrollo de una turbina que serviría de corazón para el cuerpo, almacenando, generando y distribuyendo la energía. También creó un sistema circulatorio para el aceite que correría por su cuerpo y también para el líquido refrigerante que cumpliría la función de impedir que los circuitos del cuerpo se recalentasen y de hacer girar la turbina para generar un poco de energía en momentos y lugares en los que la luz del sol no le lleguen a las membranas solares de las alas.

Después de muchas modificaciones en el cuerpo mecánico por fin estuvo perfeccionado, era lo más realista posible que Ryukogrim había podido, salvo por el hecho de que no podría comer nada sin arriesgar la integridad de todo el sistema, pero bueno si todo el mundo sabía que era una máquina no pasaría nada. Cuando por fin todo estuvo listo Ryukogrim decidió tomarse una semana de descanso junto a su familia. Todo le iba bien, estaba disfrutando de un día en la playa cuando, de buenas a primeras, algo pasó. Los soldados llegaron a la playa y evacuaron a todo el mundo de la arena, enviándolos a casa. La situación era extraña pero cuando llegaron a casa en la tele salía una declaración del presidente de los Estados Unidos, diciendo que se había proclamado una nueva guerra. La idea de una Tercera Guerra Mundial cayó sobre el humano y lo que es peor, el bajón de tensión suprimió aún más su sistema inmunológico natural. Al momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y luego todo se volvió negro mientras caía inconsciente.

Cuando Ryukogrim despertó estaba en el hospital, le dijeron que había sufrido un ataque al corazón y que tenía mucha suerte de haber sobrevivido. Su familia estaba allí con él. En ese momento, Ryuko tomó una decisión. Cuando le dieron el alta hizo que la familia hiciera las maletas y cogiesen provisiones, los metió en el coche y se los llevó a las montañas, al laboratorio. Allí no había nadie trabajando debido a la alerta que se había dado. Ryuko hizo que su familia se metiese en el laboratorio, la estructura del edificio estaba escondida en la montaña así que el máximo daño que recibiría sería que las puertas volarían por los aires. Ryuko se había decidido, después de aquel infarto se había decidido a llevar a cabo la última parte de lo que él había llamado: Proyecto Draconis. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese si quiera llegar a la sala sellada del proyecto se topó con una banda de terroristas que habían tomado el laboratorio en su ausencia y ahora les amenazaban a él y a su familia. Los vio a través de las cámaras de seguridad, y vio como obligaban a su amada y a sus hijos a reunirse en una sala y les apuntaban con armas. Momentos después… los terroristas los mataron de un disparo en la cabeza a cada uno. Furioso. Ryuko selló el laboratorio haciendo sonar la alarma, no les dejaría librarse por las buenas. Sin perder más tiempo se inyectó un sedante corporal que dormiría su cuerpo, pero no su cerebro, se ató a la silla de control y se colocó el control remoto del cuerpo mecánico, activándolo, su corazón estaba roto, no por otro ataque, sino por haber perdido a su familia y saber que había sido culpa suya por haberles llevado allí. Ryuko activó el cuerpo y lo controló hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban los terroristas, destruyendo la pared para acceder a esta y viendo allí los cuerpos apilados de su familia. La furia le corrió por las venas y, de inmediato se acercó a los malnacidos, que disparaban con toda clase de armas al cuerpo mecánico, las balas rebotaban en la armadura y se perdían, incluso intentaron destruirla con un lanzamisiles Stinger. No les sirvió para nada. Al final todos acabaron muertos bajo las afiladas garras del cuerpo robótico, que luego fue guiado de vuelta a la sala de desarrollo. Una vez allí, Ryuko desactivó el cuerpo y durmió, llorando, destrozado.

Cuando despertó comenzó los preparativos para la última parte, introdujo un pequeño sistema de inteligencia artificial en el cuerpo mecánico que había creado. Con la ayuda del pequeño prototipo que todavía estaba con él, al cual le había dado un sistema de voz para que pudiese hablar. Ryuko tardó meses en programar cada sistema del cuerpo, parando solo para comer y rezando por poder vivir un día más sin un ataque al corazón. Le quedaban pocas medicinas pero esperaba que fuesen suficientes. Cuando por fin terminó ya no le quedaban medicinas y sentía como empezaba a sufrir un infarto. Sin embargo se apresuró y se colocó en la silla de control y se colocó el casco, el cual había modificado para dejar al descubierto la parte superior de su cabeza. Cuando tomó el control del cuerpo mecánico esperó que su cuerpo se durmiese y luego se acercó. Utilizando las garras con la precisión de un cirujano, Ryuko cortó su propia cabeza y luego abrió su cráneo, dejando al descubierto su cerebro. En ese momento pasó el control a la IA del cuerpo mecánico y se quedó mirando.

En cuanto la IA tomó el control, el pequeño prototipo sacó con cuidado el cerebro del cráneo de su creador, teniendo que tirar con cuidado para no dañarlo hasta dejar al descubierto las conexiones cerebrales hacia el resto del cuerpo. El cuerpo cortó las conexiones y el prototipo no perdió el tiempo en llevar el cerebro a la cavidad vacía de la cabeza del cuerpo, depositándolo con cuidado en unos soportes y luego realizó las conexiones del cerebro al resto del cuerpo mecánico. Una vez hecho eso la IA del Proyecto Draconis selló la cavidad y el prototipo introdujo la contraseña de sellado, de modo que esa cavidad nunca volvería a ser abierta, pasara lo que pasara. En ese momento todos los sistemas se pusieron en marcha uno a uno, empezando por el sistema de refrigeración, que a su vez puso en marcha la turbina y empezó a generarse energía. La IA de Draconis estaba programada para realizar un seguimiento continuo del estado del cuerpo mecánico y avisar de anomalías o fallos. No había ninguna alerta, todo iba perfecto.

Al despertar, Ryuko no tardó en acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Lo había controlado muchas veces y sabía cómo moverse con tranquilidad, sin embargo, nunca había intentado volar con el cuerpo pero ahora lo iba a necesitar para poder salvarse.

-Hasta esto me ha llevado mi deseo de vivir. –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, en parte por pensar y en parte por probar el sistema de habla del cuerpo mecánico- He tardado media vida en construir y perfeccionar este cuerpo. No está pensado para la guerra así que no le he instalado armas ni nada por el estilo. O sea ahora mismo solo tengo para defenderme mi propio cuerpo y ni siquiera sé luchar con este cuerpo. –se dijo.

Terminada su reflexión y su comprobación sobre el sistema de habla, Ryukogrim empezó a caminar por el laboratorio. Observando su cuerpo ahora sin cerebro. Se veía tan relajado. Pasó de largo, dejando el cuerpo ahí en mitad de la sala, sentado en la silla, atado y con el control remoto en la cabeza. Ahora su cuerpo estaba muerto, un cuerpo propenso a enfermedades que algún día echaría de menos, pero que ahora no le importaba demasiado, aquel laboratorio sería su tumba, igual que la tumba de su familia.

Ryukogrim caminó por el laboratorio hasta que llegó de nuevo a donde los cuerpos de sus hijos y su esposa, con cuidado cogió los cuerpos y los llevó de vuelta a la habitación sellada. Al llegar los puso sobre unas mesas de trabajo tras vaciarlas con la cola y luego hizo lo mismo con su propio cuerpo, cubriendo todos con una gran lona blanca. Ryukogrim pudo sentir como si algo dentro de él se partiese en la zona que siempre sentía como su pecho. En parte era buena señal, ya que le demostraba que seguía teniendo sentimientos, ahora solo tenía que perfeccionar el cuerpo para poder expresarlos, al menos así podría mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo. Durante más meses siguió trabajando en el cuerpo, valiéndose del control remoto sobre el prototipo para verse desde su punto de vista. Después de mucho trabajo logró que el cuerpo mecánico pudiese imitar expresiones e incluso fabrico una piel escamosa con la que cubrió la carcasa armadura de su nuevo cuerpo.

Durante todo ese tiempo solo había salido para recuperar energías poniéndose a la luz del sol. Había aprendido a volar a base de probar y fallar, menos mal que había logrado desarrollar un sistema de autoreparación que reparaba las averías con velocidad, pero si el sistema fallaba sería el pequeño Prototipo Draconis el que se encargaría de reparar el sistema de autoreparación para que volviese a funcionar. No había muchos problemas con ese cuerpo y menos ahora que estaba totalmente perfeccionado e incluso el ahora dragón mecánico había implantado sensores de tacto y de dolor en la piel para poder sentir. Un día, mientras Ryukogrim perfeccionaba su habilidad volando, pudo ver en la distancia una enorme nube negra, fruto de una explosión, sin embargo no fue eso lo que le dejó paralizado, solo moviendo las alas, ya por instinto, para no caer del cielo. Lo que le aterró fue la forma de la nube, esa forma asemejaba muchísimo la forma de un champiñón lo cual solo significaba una única cosa... Guerra Nuclear. Definitivamente el mundo había llegado a su fin, era imposible sobrevivir a una guerra nuclear. Ryukogrim a partir de ese día se confinó en su laboratorio. Había sellado la sala del Proyecto Draconis completamente para que sirviese de mausoleo para su familia y para su cuerpo. Había recogido todos y cada uno de los planos del Proyecto Draconis y todas sus notas y los había guardado en compartimentos escondidos dentro de su propio cuerpo mecánico y ahora solo estaba esperando… esperando a que el mundo acabase siendo él el único superviviente gracias a su armadura antinuclear.

Pudo sentir como si su corazón se encogiese. Su peor pesadilla se iba a hacer realidad. Iba a estar solo el resto de su vida, sin posibilidad de volver a encontrar a nadie. La idea le aterrorizó y le impidió dormir durante días, causando que su cerebro acumulase cansancio hasta que, un día, no pudo aguantar más y se desmalló, cansado por tanto tiempo sin dormir. Mientras tanto, el mundo se había sumido en el peor caos de todos. Ante el primer ataque nuclear los dos bandos habían empezado una guerra de venganza. Explosiones nucleares aquí y allí. La atmósfera quedó contaminada por la radiación. Si quedaron civilizaciones a salvo de las bombas nucleares, la radiación no tardó en destruir todo ser viviente. Lo único que quedaba en el mundo con vida eran las cucarachas. Ryukogrim estaba realmente solo. Sus últimos vuelos le habían mostrado un mundo destrozado por la ambición, la codicia y el ansia de poder. Incluso a través de su sistema respiratorio podía sentir el aire contaminado. El único lugar que quedaba limpio en el mundo eran los lugares subterráneos que hubiesen sobrevivido al apocalipsis nuclear, entre esos lugares estaba su propio laboratorio, donde se recluyó por completo, generando la energía que sustenta su cuerpo únicamente con la turbina del interior de su pecho. Tenía suerte de haber implementado un sistema de riego cerebral que poseía los nutrientes necesarios para alimentar su cerebro y mantenerlo vivo antes de haber realizado la operación de trasplante. Los nutrientes los absorbía con la respiración y en los tanques de su pecho se realizaba una función similar a la del oxígeno en los pulmones, salvo que el aire era condensado hasta quedar líquido y luego era mezclado con algunos otros componentes naturales para formar los nutrientes necesarios.

Tras casi un año, Ryukogrim logró diseñar y desarrollar un sistema de alimentación para su propio cuerpo. A las cuatro y media de la madrugada y con la ayuda del Prototipo Draconis, que apartó el cableado a lo largo de su cuello, instaló un tubo flexible que le llegaba hasta la barriga, donde tuvo que quitar la carcasa metálica causándose un gran dolor de paso al hacerlo, lo cual dejó bien claro que el sistema de dolor funcionaba a la perfección. El prototipo se dedicó a remover los cables para abrir hueco para poder instalar el tanque que haría de estómago y también las tuberías que llegarían al cerebro para llevar los nutrientes. Cuando terminó la instalación del sistema Ryuko se encontró sin forma de probarlo pero al menos ya sabía que estaba funcional, más que nada porque la IA le protestaba por no tener nada que convertir en nutrientes. Cuando terminó con la instalación se cerró la carcasa, aliviando por fin el dolor de su cuerpo y luego buscó por el laboratorio hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una foto de familia. Allí estaba él con su antiguo cuerpo, junto a su esposa y sus hijos una mañana de navidad, todos felices. La tristeza le inundó. En silencio, Ryukogrim se tumbó en el suelo y rodeo el cuadro con su cuerpo dragontino, cerrando los ojos y lloró en silencio hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Todo su mundo se había perdido, no le quedaba nada y no podría hacer nada. De poco le había servido alargar su propia esperanza de vida hasta su propia muerte cerebral ahora que era el último ser vivo inteligente del mundo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí os dejo el prólogo espero que os haya gustado, dependiendo de como reaccionen veré si sigo o si lo dejo.**

**Hablando del asunto: necesito un nombre para el protagonista, me gustaría que empiece por "Fe-" ya que pienso que es el símbolo del Hierro en la tabla periódica y bueno un nombre basado en ese elemento creo que le vendría perfecto :)**

**Desde España un saludo.**


	2. Capítulo primero: Oscuridad Persistente

**Bueno gente aquí os traigo el primer capítulo del fic, en este ya entramos en el mundo de las Tierras del Dragón o Dragon Realms (sinceramente para mí mejor en inglés :)) antes de nada una aclaración:**

**Ya sé que en los dos primeros juegos Cynder era de escamas negras pero yo he decidido mantener el color de DotD en el cual se la ve con un color violeta oscuro.**

* * *

**Mundo: Tierras del Dragón**

**Lugar: En un bosque del Valle de Avalar**

**Año: Desestimado**

**Hora: Desestimada**

El dragón caminaba por el Valle de Avalar. Admiraba el lugar y su belleza mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. El Sol del atardecer daba en sus alas de negras membranas y en sus escamas de tonos verde pálido. El dragón caminaba tranquilamente por el Valle, pensando en lo bello que era todo. Sin embargo, después de mucho andar oyó un ruido. Su mirada se centró en el frente y con el máximo sigilo posible, el dragón de escamas verdes avanzó hasta llegar al lugar del que provenía el ruido. Al principio se fijó en el claro, no parecía haber nada hasta que su mirada cayó sobre el cuerpo de alguien. Era el cuerpo de una dragona con escamas de un color violeta oscuro que rozaba el color negro. De su cabeza salían cuatro cuernos blancos, dos a cada lado y uno debajo de otro. En la parte de atrás de su cabeza se podían ver dos púas pequeñas que le salían hacia atrás. A lo largo de su espina no tenía nada, era lisa. Su vientre y las membranas de sus alas eran de un color fucsia intenso, en las extremidades de las alas tenía unas garras afiladas. En el extremo de su cola tenía una especie de cuchilla de hueso que tenía pinta de ser bastante peligrosa. También pudo ver que la dragona estaba llena de heridas y ensangrentada. Su primer impulso fue acercarse a ayudarla pero se detuvo en el momento en que oyó un rugido de dolor y luego una mancha púrpura cruzó la zona para ir a chocar contra un árbol. El púrpura cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre y lleno de heridas, igual que la dragona. El verde pudo distinguir que su vientre era dorado al igual que sus alas, cuyas membranas eran de tonos marrones y que tenía una cresta dorada a lo largo de la cabeza hasta el lomo y luego algunos pliegues también dorados hasta la cola, donde tenía también un hueso sable con la forma de una pluma dorada. Sus cuernos salían de su cabeza en una trayectoria casi recta, doblándose en la zona central de ambos en dos puntos y terminando en unas peligrosas puntas. Sus garras eran blancas y estaban afiladas, aunque ahora estaban manchadas de sangre.

Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a salir para ayudarles, un dragón negro aterrizó en el claro, con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro. El dragón era más grande que los otros dos y que el mismo dragón verde que estaba observando, a su vez, el verde era algo más grande que los otros dos. Lo primero que pudo ver el observador fue que el negro tenía un vientre blanco y las alas también, con membranas de tonos grises. Sus cuernos salían hacia arriba desde detrás de su cabeza y luego se curvaban hacia adelante hasta terminar en punta, lo cual impedía que hiciese daño en una embestida contra la cabeza, pero a cambio podía usarlos para causar heridas allí donde quisiera al poder ver donde ponía la punta del cuerno; a lo largo del espinazo del negro se podía ver una hilera de espinas retráctiles que en ese momento estaban totalmente tensas y endurecidas y en su cola se podía ver una cuchilla de hueso que se curvaba describiendo la forma de una luna creciente con el interior afilado. Sus garras y su boca estaban manchadas de sangre y no tenía aspecto de tener ninguna herida así que la sangre debía ser de los otros dos. El verde se quedó mirando desde la espesura, paralizado por la impresión.

Desde el otro lado el púrpura se había levantado de nuevo y se había adelantado hasta ponerse en medio entre el dragón negro y la dragona violeta.

-¡No te dejaré acercarte! –dijo el púrpura.

Sus patas estaban temblorosas, lo cual denotaba que llevaba peleando ya algunas horas, sin embargo el otro parecía tan fresco como si acabase de empezar la pelea. El dragón negro soltó una carcajada sarcástica mientras le miraba.

-¡Ja! No me importa el orden. Si tengo que matarte a ti primero o a ella, los dos vais a morir y así vengaré a mi Maestro. –dijo el negro levantando su cola y azotando con ella al púrpura, derribándolo junto a la otra dragona que estaba despierta y observaba la escena, tal vez demasiado débil para levantarse.

Sus ojos de color verde intenso como el de una joya estaban fijos en el púrpura y su expresión mostraba una gran preocupación. El púrpura por su parte se quedó en el suelo, aguantando el dolor del golpe, que le había dejado una nueva herida a lo largo de una pata y le impediría levantarse. La dragona miró al negro e intentó levantarse, pero sus patas le fallaron y volvió a caer al suelo.

-Sois persistentes. –dijo el negro- Mejor para mí, ¡así podré seguir haciéndoos sufrir! –dijo el negro levantando una de sus zarpas preparado para atacar a la dragona y seguramente causarle otra herida- ¡Quédate en el suelo! –rugió el negro mientras atacaba.

Ella cerró los ojos, preparándose para recibir el ataque, sin embargo este nunca llegó, lo que si llegó fue el sonido de un golpe contra algo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –dijo el negro de pronto.

Curiosa, la dragona violeta abrió los ojos para ver como un dragón de escamas verdes estaba plantado delante de ella. Sus zarpas traseras estaban clavadas al suelo utilizando sus garras para procurar una garre firme. Por otra parte sus zarpas delanteras estaban intentando sujetar la arpa del dragón negro. El tamaño del verde era más grande que el de ella y el del púrpura pero seguía siendo más pequeño que el dragón negro, sin embargo, la fuerza que estaba utilizando para detener el ataque del de mayor tamaño era tremenda. Impresionada, la dragona se quedó mirando al verde, casi sin creerse que tuviese tanta fuerza.

Pasado un momento el verde clavó su cola en el suelo utilizando su hueso-sable para así empujar tanto con las patas como con la cola al negro y lograr así alejarlo de los otros dos. Sin decir nada solo les miró un momento, en ese momento la dragona se fijó en sus ojos. Eran totalmente negros, tanto la retina como el iris, la luz del sol se reflejaba en esos orbes oscuros que no parecían transmitir emociones ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, la sonrisa que vio luego en su rostro logró apartar esa sensación incómoda de la mirada vacía. Antes de poder hablar el dragón negro se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

-¡No te metas en esto si no quieres morir! –dijo golpeando al verde en el costado con una zarpa.

El ataque fue fuerte y mandó al verde volando hacia un lado del claro. Sorprendentemente, la dragona se fijó en que a pesar del brutal golpe, el dragón verde no parecía estar herido aunque sí había sentido el golpe, sin embargo se mantenía en pie.

-Bien, Cynder la traidora y Spyro el dragón púrpura, ¿dónde estábamos? –dijo alzando su cola, esta vez iba a ser un ataque dirigido a matar.

-¡Tú estabas a punto de salir volando! –gritó el verde que embistió con toda su fuerza al negro, rajándole con sus cuernos al chocar contra él y lo arrastró un par de metros, alejándolo de ellos.

-¡Maldito entrometido! ¡Si tanto quieres morir entonces te concederé tu deseo! –dijo el negro apartando al verde de un empujón con su cola para luego encararlo.

Cynder se quedó observando un momento, a su lado, Spyro también tenía sus orbes de color amatista fijos en el dragón que estaba intentando ayudarles.

En ese momento, el negro atacó con sus zarpas, siendo estas detendias por als zarpas del verde, que aunque fuese más pequeño que el negro, lograba detener sus ataques. El choque de las garras emitía sonidos diferentes a cuando ellos estaban luchando contra el negro. En momento las colas de ambos entre chocaron, fue entonces cuando los dos debilitados dragones vieron como si unas chispas de fuego saltasen del choque, algo muy extraño a decir verdad, pero no tuvieron tiempo de fijarse cuando el negro dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el ataque del verde y luego inspiró profundamente para luego liberar un chorro de llamas negras sobre el verde, quien solo extendió sus alas negras y se alzó al cielo para evitar el ataque antes de que este le diese de lleno. Una vez en el aire y aprovechando la posición de altura, el verde realizó un picado contra el negro, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de alzar también el vuelo, embistiéndole con fuerza y derribándole contra el suelo. Acto seguido, el verde realizó varios ataques con sus zarpas, hiriendo al negro en el lomo antes de saltar y golpearle la cabeza con la cuchilla de hueso de su cola. El ataque cruzó la cara del negro, haciéndole rugir de dolor. Cuando pudieron verle la cara, vieron que el verde le había rajado la cara, pasando muy cerca del ojo izquierdo del dragón negro, quien parecía indignado por verse superado por alguien más joven que él. Cuando se levantó, dispuesto a seguir peleando, los dos estaban en el límite del claro, a punto de meterse en la espesura del bosque. En ese momento el verde saltó sobre la cabeza del negro y luego saltó hacia arriba, empujando y estampando la cabeza del negro contra el suelo. Con ese salto, el más joven alcanzó una gruesa rama de un árbol y de un fuerte golpe de cola la partió. La rama cayó directa sobre el dragón negro, golpeándole en la base de la cabeza y noqueándolo de inmediato. Con su enemigo derribado, el verde se fijó en ellos y se acercó. Cuando lo hizo, Cynder pudo ver que sus garras, sus cuernos y su hueso-sable eran tan negros como sus ojos. Esos orbes sin emociones que ahora les miraban. Spyro fue el primero en levantarse e interponerse en el camino del dragón verde, que se detuvo en cuanto el púrpura le mostró los colmillos y le siseó en un intento de intimidarle.

-¡No te acerques más! –dijo con desconfianza.

El verde solo se quedó quieto. Decidiendo obedecer al púrpura se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros y entonces habló.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó con una voz vibrante pero al mismo tiempo suave.

La voz sonaba calmada, lo cual sorprendió a los dos dragones que estaban delante de él. Spyro por su parte, al oírle, levanto la cabeza, perdiendo por un momento su actitud amenazadora.

-Entiendo que quieras protegerla, pero a penas puedes mantenerte en pie por ti mismo. –comentó el verde.

Tenía razón, el púrpura sentía como sus patas temblaban después de todo lo que había pasado. Al final cedió y cayó al suelo.

-¡Spyro! –dijo Cynder, acercándose a él casi arrastrándose al no poder levantarse.

-Estoy bien, Cynder. Estoy despierto. –respondió el púrpura.

-No me des esos sustos. –le protestó ella dándole un pequeño golpe en un costado, al cual el gruño ligeramente pero del que también se rio.

-Perdonad, parejita amorosa, pero no creo que queráis haceros arrumacos cuando uno, estáis sangrando a chorros y dos el responsable de esas heridas solo está inconsciente justo detrás de mí. –dijo el verde acercándose hasta quedar al lado de ellos.

Ese comentario hizo que Cynder sintiese sus mejillas ardiendo y, al mirar a Spyro pudo ver que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, luego los dos miraron de nuevo al verde.

-¡No somos pareja! –dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando que el verde levantase una ceja, puede que sus ojos no mostrasen emociones pero sus expresiones eran claras.

-Bueno, debo haberlo entendido mal entonces. –dijo mientras se agachaba para coger a Spyro por el lomo con la boca.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el púrpura con un sonrojo más marcado todavía.

-No puedes levantarte, estás débil, agotado y tenemos que irnos. –dijo el verde dejando a Spyro sobre su lomo- No quiero estar aquí cuando ese despierte, no creo que se haya tomado bien haberle derrotado delante de vosotros dos a quienes intentaba matar. Debe de sentirse muy humillado. –dijo para luego coger a Cynder, que no dijo nada, solo se dejó coger y poner sobre el lomo del verde.

Al ser solo algo más grande que ellos los dos no tenían mucho espacio para estar cómodos, prácticamente estaban pegados el uno al otro y eso el verde lo sentía. También se dio cuenta de que el cansancio pudo con los dos jóvenes que estaban sobre él al sentir sus cabezas reposando en su costado. Con paso tranquilo pero rápido, el dragón avanzó por el bosque hasta que se topó con un claro en el que había dos filones de cristal, uno era rojo y el otro verde, los dos brillaban con poder. Sin perder mucho tiempo, el joven verde dejó a los dos durmientes en el suelo con cuidado, cerca de los cristales, luego dio un rodeo para quedar tras ellos y utilizó sus zarpas para destruir el filón rojo, dejando los trozos esparcidos alrededor de los dos jóvenes. Un instante después, los trozos de cristal rojo se alzaron mágicamente del suelo y se lanzaron sobre los dos jóvenes. Ante los ojos del verde las heridas de los dos dragones empezaron a cerrarse hasta dejar parecer que nunca habían estado ahí. Después hizo lo mismo con el cristal verde y pasó lo mismo. Los cristales se regeneraron después de algunos minutos, saliendo del suelo de golpe hasta alcanzar el mismo tamaño que tenían antes de ser destruidos. Por su parte, el verde se sentía cansado así que decidió poner distancia entre él y los otros dos y tumbarse, cerró los ojos y se sumió en el sueño.

Spyro fue el primero en despertar algunas horas después. Se sentía mucho mejor y descubrió pro qué cuando se giró para mirar tras de sí y vio los cristales cerca de él y de Cynder, quien parecía profundamente dormida. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Spyro estaba mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba veliz de que ella estuviese allí, a su lado, viva. Entonces empezó a repasar todo lo sucedido. Habían partido después de que Ignitus ordenase a todos que buscasen refugio bajo tierra. Mientras intentaban cruzar el anillo de fuego que impedía llegar hasta la guarida de Malefor, el Guardián del Fuego se había sacrificado para que él y Cynder pudiesen alcanzar su guarida y derrotarle. Cuando por fin se enfrentaron a Malefor y los ancestros le encerraron en el corazón del mundo mientras este estaba siendo destruido. Despues recordó que utilizó su poder para hacer retroceder el tiempo sobre la tierra para volver a juntar todo y salvarlos a todos. Todavía recordaba las palabras que había oído mientras se concentraba, palabras que solo había podido decir Cynder, ya que era la única que estaba junto a él allí abajo. Después de eso no recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado dormido pero cuando despertaron los dos se dedicaron a disfrutar del mundo que habían salvado antes de poner rumbo a la ciudad para decirles a todos lo que había sucedido, aunque fuese obvio para todos que habían salido victoriosos ya que el mundo no había sido destruido. Sin embargo, luego había aparecido aquel dragón negro, quien se había presentado como Dark y clamaba ser uno de los generales del Maestro Oscuro. Había intentado matarlos y lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por la aparición del dragón verde que en ese momento yacía dormido frente a ellos. La mirada de Spyro cayó sobre quien les había ayudado, ahora tendría una mejor oportunidad de observarle. El cuerpo del dragón verde tenía un aspecto fuerte y resistente y había demostrado que no era solo apariencia. El dragón estaba tumbado, rodeándose a sí mismo como si estuviese protegiendo algo que estuviese dentro de su abrazo. Spyro se levantó y se acercó a él para observarlo más de cerca. Sus cuernos salían rectos hacia atrás desde la zona trasera de su cabeza, girándose ligeramente hacia abajo. Después se fijó en sus garras, no eran muy diferentes de las suyas, a excepción del tamaño. La cola estaba situada de forma que el sable de la punta estaba muy cerca del morro del dragón, el hueso sable era ligeramente curvado y en el lado afilado se podía distinguir un dentado, seguramente para hacer un mayor daño. Después de eso, Spyro se fijó en su rostro, el dragón parecía estar calmado, lo cual le inspiró confianza. Por último le miró las alas. Eran del mismo color verde que su cuerpo pero las membranas eran de un tono negro y para terminar el vientre y el pecho del dragón eran de un tono amarillo pálido.

-Spyro, ¿pasa algo? –oyó de pronto la voz de Cynder tras de sí y se giró para verla antes de sonreír.

-No, tranquila, solo estaba observando a… -en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el dragón verde no les había dicho su nombre.

-Parece que nos olvidamos de las presentaciones. –comentó Cynder soltando una risilla.

-Aun así, nos ha ayudado. –dijo el púrpura.

-Muchos darían sus alas por ayudar al poderoso Dragón Púrpura salvador del mundo. –comentó Cynder.

-Vamos, Cynder. Sabes que tienes tanto mérito como yo. –dijo él mirándola- Los dos derrotamos a Malefor hace unos días.

-Sí, pero no fui yo quien reconstruyó el mundo. –dijo ella soltando un bufido.

-Para mí significó mucho que decidieses quedarte allí a mi lado. –dijo él de pronto tras un rato de silencio- Estaba dispuesto a morir para salvar el mundo sin embargo contigo allí sentí que podía sobrevivir aun después de utilizar todo mi poder para reconstruir el mundo.

Ante esas palabras, Cynder se quedó sin habla, pensativa y ligeramente sonrojada. Spyro no estaba menos sonrojado y no se atrevió a decir más aunque era el momento perfecto para ello. Hasta que por fin reunió el coraje necesario.

-Cynder…Yo… -empezó pero un ruido le impidió seguir.

El ruido había sido un rugido furioso que les había llegado desde la distancia.

-Tendrá que esperar a otro momento, Spyro. –dijo ella mientras se acercó al verde y le movió un poco- Hey, despierta. –dijo ella.

Al ver que el verde no despertaba Spyro se acercó a su cabeza y se la movió un poco, diciéndole también que despertase. En cuanto le agitó un poco la cabeza, el dragón abrió los ojos y se levantó con un poco de pesadez, soltando un gran bostezo cubriéndose la cabeza bajo un ala.

-¡Oh! ¿Os sentís mejor? –preguntó mirándoles a ambos.

-Sí, Gracias pero ahora tenemos que irnos, creo que Dark se ha despertado y no estará buscando. –dijo Cynder haciendo que el verde la mirase fijamente con una ceja levantada.

-Dark es el dragón negro de antes. –le explicó Spyro.

-De acuerdo, déjame pensar. –dijo el verde cerrando los ojos un momento.

El claro se sumió en un silencio tremendo, solo roto por los rugidos de Dark.

Mientras tanto, el dragón verde hacía trabajar su cabeza, pensando en un modo de mantenerse ocultos ante el dragón negro. "_Seguro que debe de estar volando, eso le permitiría cubrir una mayor área en menos tiempo._" Pensó. "_Vamos. Vamos. Vamos. Piensa. Podemos movernos por tierra, manteniéndonos escondidos por los árboles, pero cuando salgamos del bosque no habrá modo de escondernos. Voy a tener que conseguirles tiempo. No me gusta la idea más que nada porque no sé pelear. Vale que antes le di una paliza pero eso es porque no me esperaba…_" Continuó barajando posibilidades, posibles modos de evitar enfrentarse al dragón negro y seguir avanzando. El siguiente rugido se escuchó demasiado cerca.

-Rápido a la maleza. –dijo Spyro.

No necesitó decirlo dos veces ya que de inmediato los tres se escondieron entre los arbustos mientras el verde seguía pensando.

-No veo otro modo. –dijo de pronto, haciendo que las miradas de los otros dos se centrasen en él que miraba hacia arriba para ver pasar a Dark sobre el claro en el que estaban momentos antes.

-Oye si estás pensando en quedarte y pelear para conseguirnos tiempo, que sepas que no te vamos a dejar solo. –dijo Spyro.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas no me gusta la idea. –respondió el verde- No tengo ni idea de pelear, antes le pillé por sorpresa. –comentó luego.

-Vencido por alguien que ni siquiera sabe pelear… eso es humillante. –comentó Cynder.

-Esa es otra razón por la que la idea no me gusta. –terminó el verde- El problema de intentar movernos escondidos bajo los árboles es que cuando se acabe el bosque no tendremos dónde ocultarnos. –comentó y tenía mucha razón en eso.

-Dudo que deje de buscarnos y si damos la cara podríamos acabar peor que antes. –dijo Spyro, otro punto válido para evitar a toda costa enfrentarse a ese dragón.

-Malefor… nos persigue incluso estando encerrado. –comentó Cynder.

El verde miró a la joven y pudo ver una expresión furiosa en su rostro, pero no dijo nada, solo mantuvo un rostro inescrutable, como todo dragón, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

-Tranquilízate Cynder, no pasará nada. Si tenemos que luchar lo haremos. –le dijo Spyro.

-Vosotros tenéis a gente esperándoos de vuelta en vuestro hogar, ¿cierto? –preguntó el verde de pronto, su tono de voz había cambiado, ahora parecía estar vacío de emociones.

-B-bueno sí… -dijo Spyro.

-Tú también, ¿no? –preguntó Cynder mirándole, a lo cual el dragón respondió soltando una pequeña carcajada entre dientes.

-Ojalá… mi familia y mis amigos murieron hace algunos días y yo he estado vagando sin rumbo desde entonces. –dijo- No tengo… nada que perder… y aúna sí conservo mi deseo de vivir. –dijo mostrando una sonrisa forzada mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Los dos jóvenes dragones esperaron ver lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. La voz del verde sonaba rota por el dolor pero sus ojos estaban secos. Sin decir nada, El verde extendió las alas y se alzó al cielo, saliendo de entre los árboles. Buscó en todas direcciones hasta que encontró a Dark, volando directo hacia él a gran velocidad. Sin perder un momento batió sus negras alas con fuerza, procurando mantener la distancia todo lo posible.

Por otra parte, Spyro y Cynder se quedaron mirando un momento antes de emprender su camino bajo la sombra de los árboles del bosque.

Caminaron en silencio durante unas horas hasta que por fin llegaron al final del bosque. Antes de salir miraron hacia arriba, buscando cualquier indicio de Dark pero no vieron nada así que decidieron avanzar, saliendo al descubierto. Después bastante camino, llegaron a un pueblo rodeado por una muralla de madera. Las casas estaban hechas de madera con tejados de paja y en el centro había un poste. Los dos jóvenes dragones reconocieron la villa como la Villa de los Cheetahs en la que habían estado aquella vez después de haber sido liberados por Hunter de aquellas catacumbas donde despertaron después de tres años congelados en el tiempo. Los Cheetahs les recibieron con vítores y gritos de alegría, algunos incluso se acercaron a ellos a hacerles preguntas, sin embargo el Jefe Prowlus les echó una zarpa al pedir a todos que les dejasen espacio para respirar.

-¿Qué os trae a nuestra villa? Spyro. Cynder. –preguntó con un tono de voz sereno y calmado pero firme y serio.

-Nos gustaría poder descansar un poco en un lugar seguro antes de seguir hacia Warfang. –respondió Cynder.

-También querríamos esperar a que un amigo nos encuentre. –dijo Spyro.

-¿Un amigo? –preguntó el jefe- No he oído de más dragones por el valle. –dijo luego llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras cruzaba el otro brazo sobre el pecho.

Antes de poder seguir la conversación un Halcón apareció en las alturas y aterrizó en el hombro del Jefe, trayendo una carta entre sus patas. El jefe cogió la carta y la leyó antes de volver a enrollarla.

-De acuerdo, podéis quedaros, si os apetece algo de comer podemos compartir algo de pescado con vosotros pero lo que cojáis de más deberéis reponerlo. –les dijo.

-¿Qué dice esa carta? –preguntó Cynder.

-A eso iba. Es de Hunter. –dijo y se la enseñó a los dragones que la leyeron y sus rostros adquirieron una expresión de mucha preocupación conforme intercambiaban miradas.

Por otra parte el Jefe Prowlus escribió una respuesta rápida y se la dio al Halcón para que se la llevase a Hunter. El Halcón partió con la respuesta y el Jefe hizo una señal a los dos jóvenes para que le acompañasen a su casa. A decir verdad estaba siendo mucho más hospitalario que la otra vez.

* * *

**N/A: gracias por las review me han empujado a acelerar mi proceso creativo para subir este capítulo aunque creo que algunas partes han quedado algo flojas :P pero bueno espero que os haya gustado tanto como mí, sobretodo por ese pequeño momento de amor xD sí a veces soy malo, otra veces un sádico ya lo veréis ya *evil grin* Todavía no me decido a qué nombre usar para el protagonista estoy dudando entre una sugerencia de un lector y uno que se me ha ocurrido a mí pero ninguno me convence a ver si consigo pensar en algún nombre basado en el elemento hierro de la tabla periódica**


	3. Capítulo segundo: Aldeanos por un día

**Bueno he decidido dejar de poner los datos previos a cada capítulo, más que nada porque no los veo necesarios por el momento. Muchas gracias a Valckross y chr7 por sus sugerencias para el nombre del protagonista ^^ me he decido después de buscar por internet el significado de cada nombre y ya me he decidido. Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo segundo de este fic, espero que os divirtáis ^^. No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes originales de las sagas de Spyro que aparezcan, estos pertenecen a los creadores del juego. Yo solo soy dueño de mis propios personajes.**

* * *

Hunter se movía por el bosque, buscando algo que cazar para poder llevar a la aldea. El cheetah de pelaje dorado con manchas negras y de ojos verdes tenía una presa a la vista, era un ciervo grande que comía tranquilamente en un claro del bosque, sin darse cuenta de que una flecha estaba siendo apuntada hacia su ser. Por la cornamenta se podía decir que era un macho. Hunter se dispuso a disparar cuando de pronto el sonido de unas alas pesadas le llamó la atención. Luego oyó un golpe y un rugido. Momentos después dos dragones cayeron del cielo. Uno era negro y el otro era verde. El ciervo había huido al oír el rugido de los dragones que ahora estaban peleando. El negro era ligeramente más grande que el verde, quien solo intentaba retroceder. A Hunter lo que más le sorprendió del verde fueron sus completamente negros ojos, no era algo que se veía todos los días. En un momento, el verde intentó alzar el vuelo, pero el negro lo atrapó por la cola con las fauces y lo estampó contra el suelo, poniéndose encima suya para inmovilizarlo.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó el negro, pero no hubo respuesta.

Como represalia, el negro dio un fuerte zarpazo al verde en el rostro, logrando hacer que este girase la cabeza por la fuerza del golpe. Ese golpe habría causado una fea herida, sin embargo, en el rostro del verde no había ni rastro de sangre o de cortes.

-¡Responde! –ordenó el otro- ¿Dónde se han escondido esos dos cobardes?

-No sacarás respuestas de mí, Dark. –respondió el verde recibiendo otro golpe del nombrado y soltando un rugido de dolor.

Dark estaba sujetando al verde con su cuerpo, inmovilizando una de sus patas delanteras con su peso para así tener él una zarpa libre para golpearle mientras con las otras patas pisaba las patas del verde para impedirle moverlas y con su cola sujetaba la cola del otro.

Hunter buscó un sitio donde esconderse antes de ser visto pero al mismo tiempo buscó que el sitio pudiese servirle para observar lo que estaba pasando. Dark seguía preguntando donde estaban dos sujetos a los que por fin dijo a quien buscaba. No usó sus nombres pero por las descripciones el cheetah pudo saber que estaba buscando a Cynder y a Spyro, pero el verde seguía guardando silencio. Al final, Dark se apartó y lanzó al verde contra un árbol con la cola. Sin darle tiempo al más joven de levantarse le saltó encima y empezó a rajarle con las garras. Los sonidos de la paliza llegaban a oídos del cazador. Momentos después se quedó todo en silencio.

-Da igual. Sabiendo lo bondadoso que puede llegar a ser el dragón púrpura y su preocupación por sus amigos, tarde o temprano vendrá a buscarte. Así que solo debo esperar. –dijo el dragón negro antes de coger al verde del cuello y empezar a arrastrarlo por el suelo del bosque, inconsciente.

Hunter los siguió con todo el sigilo que pudo reunir tras enviar una carta a su villa con su halcón, evitando ser visto por el negro. Después de varios minutos el halcón regresó con una respuesta del Jefe Prowlus. Decía que los dos dragones habían llegado a la villa y en esos momentos estaban descansando mientras esperaban a un amigo. Hunter dedujo que el dragón verde atrapado por Dark debía de ser a quien se referían sus jóvenes amigos. No escribió respuesta, la orden del Jefe era clara. Debía ayudar a ese dragón y llevarlo a la Aldea. El halcón se alzó al cielo a esperar a la próxima llamada de su maestro. Mientras, Hunter seguía persiguiendo a Dark.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Dark se detuvo, parecía cansado después de tanto camino andado. Se acercó a un árbol de tronco grueso y, utilizando algún tipo de poder oscuro hizo que las raíces del árbol sujetasen al dragón verde de las patas y le mantuviesen las alas cerradas. Luego pareció fijarse en algo, algo en el pecho del joven verde. Después de mirarlo, el negro acercó una pata delante del morro del verde.

-Respiras. Bien. –dijo antes de apartarse a las sombras y tumbarse a esperar a que el verde despertase.

Hubiese sido una oportunidad de oro para Hunter, de no ser porque el dragón negro seguía despierto.

Sin embargo su oportunidad llegó. El estómago de Dark rugió de hambre y el dragón negro se tomó la confianza de ir a cazarse algo. En ese momento, Hunter se acercó al árbol y, como pudo, cortó las raíces que ataban al joven dragón con su daga. Le llevó mucho, después de todo era madera no lianas o cuerdas, pero logró liberarle a tiempo. Sin embargo, el joven no despertaba. Hunter no tenía tiempo, como pudo cogió sobre su espalda el pecho del dragón que de tamaño sería medio cuerpo más grande que el cheetah, sin contar la cola. Para desgracia de la espalda del cazador, tuvo que cargar con el pesado dragón hasta sacarlo del claro y luego bosque a través. Pero mirando el lado positivo, hunter pensaba que el dragón iba a pesar más de lo que pesaba, pero por desgracia estaban dejando un rastro demasiado claro para que Dark los siguiera. El peso extra hacia que las huellas del cazador fuesen más profundas y las patas traseras y la cola del dragón dejaban algunos surcos en el suelo a su paso. A paneas había logrado avanzar mucho camino cuando Hunter oyó tras de sí pesados y acelerados pasos. Se temió lo peor en ese momento y, desesperado, buscó donde esconderse mientras los pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

Mientras tanto, en la Aldea, Spyro estaba sentado fuera de la muralla mirando hacia el bosque sobre el que se alzaban las Lunas Celestiales. Su rostro estaba pensativo y de echo eso era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba pensando. Pensando en el nuevo amigo que habían hecho aquella tarde. "_¿Dónde está?_" se preguntaba "_No podría soportar que muriese por ayudarnos. Debí haberme quedado con él a luchar contra Dark. ¿Y si le ha capturado? O peor._" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un ala fue puesta sobre su cuerpo. El joven púrpura miró a su derecha para encontrarse mirando directamente a los ojos de Cynder.

-¿Preocupado? –preguntó la dragona violeta.

-Sí. –respondió él pero luego le contó la razón- La verdad es que no lo entiendo. Quiero decir: A penas le conocemos ni él parecía conocernos aun así se pone en peligro para alejar a Dark de nosotros y que pudiésemos llegar al menos hasta la aldea de los cheetahs.

-Tú le oíste, Spyro. –dijo Cynder- Él lo dijo: lo ha perdido todo. Familia. Amigos. En cambio, a nosotros nos esperan los Guardianes en Warfang.

-Aun así no puedo evitar estar preocupado, Cynder. –dijo él.

-¿Es porque es el único dragón joven que hemos conocido desde que... nos conocimos? –preguntó ella.

En parte tenía razón, no había conocido a otros dragones jóvenes en su vida salvo ellos mismos y ahora que habían conocido a otro este se había jugado la vida para conseguir que ellos regresasen a casa.

-En parte. –dijo él.

-Y la otra parte es…

-La otra parte es que, sin saber pelear, ha decidido entretener a Dark para que podamos llegar a Warfang. –dijo él.

-Me gustaría tanto como a ti esperarle aquí hasta que llegue, pero los guardianes necesitan saber que hay un general del Maestro Oscuro vivo dispuesto a vengar a su Maestro, si no a liberarlo de su prisión. –dijo ella.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos hasta mañana por la noche. Si Hunter vuelve sin él o si no vuelve antes del anochecer volveremos a Warfang y hablaremos con los Guardianes. –dijo él y ella asintió.

-Después iremos nosotros mismos a buscarle. –terminó ella dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la aldea, seguida por Spyro unos instantes después.

Al día siguiente, Spyro y Cynder siguieron esperando la llegada de su amigo de escamas verdes. Para matar el tiempo decidieron ayudar a sus anfitriones cheetahs a recuperar comida. Nada más despertarse, se acercaron a un grupo de cheetahs que llevaban una especie de redes.

-¿Podemos ayudaros? –preguntó Spyro haciendo que los cuatro aldeanos se girasen a mirarles.

-¿Sabéis pescar? –preguntó uno de ellos que parecía ser el más experimentado.

Su pelaje era de un tono negro con la mandíbula inferior, el pecho y el vientre blancos y en toda la zona negra tenía rallas blancas decorando su pelaje, incluso en la cola. Tenía una de las orejas a medio caer y la otra estaba erguida sin problemas. Sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso.

-Un poco, pero podemos mejorar. –dijo Cynder.

El pescador se quedó pensando un momento mirando a los dos con un rostro serio.

-De acuerdo. Vosotros os encargaréis del tramo del río en el que no hay redes. Pescad todo lo que podáis. –dijo- Coged unas cestas para que podáis guardar el pescado y os aviso, cuando valla a echaros un vistazo espero que tengáis al menos una cesta llena. –les dijo.

-De acuerdo. –dijeron los dos a la vez.

Se acercaron a las cestas y cada uno cogió una y se marcharon volando hasta la zona que les habían dicho que tenían que pescar.

Cuando llegaron dejaron las cestas a un lado y se acercaron al río. A través de la superficie del agua cristalina pudieron ver muchos peces nadando a favor y contra corriente.

-Deja los pequeños, Spyro. –le dijo Cynder.

-Pues entonces a coger solo los más grandes. –dijo antes de lanzar su zarpa al agua en un intento de atrapar un pez. Logró hacerlo saltar del agua pero según intentaba atraparlo entre las zarpas delanteras se le escapaba hasta que al final Spyro cayó de lleno en el agua con el pez saltando entre sus cuernos antes de caer al agua dándole un coletazo en el morro antes de chapotear al volver al agua dejando a un avergonzado y empapado dragón púrpura sentado en la orilla del río. Por su parte Cynder no pudo evitar echarse a reír rodando por el suelo. Tenía la cara enrojecida por la risa mientras intentaba calmarse pero cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguirlo volvía a estallar en risas.

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces tú. –dijo él sin salir del agua.

En cuanto consiguió relajarse, Cynder se metió en el agua del río sin alejarse demasiado de la orilla y esperó con paciencia, quedándose quieta. Cuando un pez se acercó a sus patas creyendo que no había peligro, Cynder aprovechó para, con un rápido movimiento, sacar el pez del agua haciéndolo caer en la orilla y luego saltó sobre él, sujetándolo hasta que el pez dejó de moverse y luego lo llevó a la cesta utilizando la cola. Spyro se quedó completamente paralizado un momento antes de reaccionar mientras Cynder le miraba, pudiendo ver como sus mejillas se volvían tan rojas como las de un dragón de elemento fuego.

-¡E-e-e-e-e-eso ha sido suerte! –dijo él poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Claro, dragón pescador. –le dijo ella intentando picarle- Parece que después de todo estoy sacando más de una cosa buena de mi pasado. –comentó.

Spyro se quedó en shock un momento, olvidándose de la pesca. Podía entender que su forma de pescar lo había adquirido sobreviviendo por sí misma pero no lograba caer en la otra cosa a la que se refería ella. Al verle así, Cynder se acercó a él y acercó su cabeza a la de él.

-La otra cosa eres tú, cortito. –le dijo en un susurro y luego disfrutó de ver como toda la cabeza de Spyro se volvía roja.

Sin decir nada más, los dos se centraron en pescar. Cynder no fallaba ni uno solo de sus intentos, mientras que los éxitos de Spyro se reducían a tres de cada diez. Con el orgullo herido no quería que Cynder le enseñase su "truco" para pescar y mientras ella ya tenía su cesta rebosando, él solo iba por la mitad de la suya.

-Valla, admito que no me esperaba una cesta tan llena. –oyeron de pronto una voz, al girarse vieron al pescador que les había dejado ir con ellos- Por cierto me había olvidado presentarme, soy el Maestro Pescador Timoteo, pero podéis llamarme Tim. –en ese momento se fijó en que Spyro parecía frustrado- ¿Debería preguntar quién ha llenado la cesta primero?

Ante la pregunta Spyro solo se dio la vuelta y siguió intentando pescar, logrando por fin sacar otro pez del agua y sujetarlo entre sus zarpas al saltar a la orilla hasta que el pez se quedó quieto y luego lo lanzó a la cesta medio llena. Tim no dijo nada más respecto al asunto, solo se giró hacia Cynder.

-Bueno Cynder, lleva esta cesta a la aldea y tráete otra, todavía queda mucha pesca. Tenéis que llenar cada uno cuatro cestas y llevarlas a la aldea para dar por terminado el día. –dijo el maestro pescador antes de irse.

-¿Cuatro cestas? –preguntó Spyro viendo que apenas había logrado llenar una sola en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí intentándolo.

-Sí, Spyro. Y te daré un consejo. Si hay alguien que lo hace mejor que tú, aparta tu orgullo y deja que te enseñe. Aprenderás más equivocándote al seguir un patrón que cambiándolo con cada error que cometes. –dicho eso el pescador se marchó.

Cynder se dispuso a marcharse con su cesta.

-Cynder, espera. –dijo Spyro- ¿P-podrías echarme una pata?

-Claro, cuando vuelva te ayudo. –dijo ella marchándose con la cesta.

Spyro se quedó en el río intentando pescar, sus intentos estaban siendo cada vez más fructuosos pero seguía fallando.

Cuando Cynder regresó con tres cestas vacías colgando de sus patas y su cola, antes de acercarse al río miró la cesta de Spyro.

-Valla. Casi la tienes llena. –dijo Cynder con un pequeño tono de burla.

-No te mofes y ayúdame anda. –dijo Spyro mientras intentaba liberarse de una anguila que se le había enrollado entre las patas y le tenía tumbado en el agua.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Cynder mientras le veía revolcarse en el río como un cachorro chapoteando.

Al ver que al héroe púrpura le estaba dando problemas una anguila enredada entre sus patas, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Pero ¿es que hay algo que no te pase? Spyro. –dijo ella acercándose para ayudarle a liberarse de la anguila pero al final el serpentino animal consiguió enredar a los dos por las patas.

-¿Decías? –soltó Spyro mirando a Cynder intentando mantener la cabeza fuera del agua mientras los dos estaban tumbados de lado el uno frente al otro, lo cual hacía la situación algo más incómoda.

-Ni una palabra, Spyro. –dijo ella sonrojada por lo embarazoso del asunto.

Durante un rato estuvieron peleándose con el pez serpentino para liberarse de su enredo y parecía que la anguila se lo estaba pasando pipa frustrando los intentos de los jóvenes dragones por liberarse.

-¿Problemas con las anguilas? –oyeron de pronto la voz de Tim desde la orilla.

Los dos le miraron mientras él se acercaba a ellos y se agachaba para ayudarles.

-Lo primero tenéis que relajaros. –dijo y los dos respiraron profundamente para intentar relajar la tensión de sus músculos- Ahora os pegáis hasta, en vuestro caso, poner las patas sobre el otro. –dijo mientras pegaba a los dos dragones.

Incluso el cheetah tenía que admitirlo, la situación era muy incómoda pero al menos al acercarse los dos la anguila empezó a moverse hasta desenredarse por sí sola.

-Y ahí va. –dijo levantándose y dando espacio a los dos dragones.

Spyro no tardó en dar un salto y tomar distancia de Cynder dándose la vuelta para esconder su sonrojo, Cynder por su parte también miró hacia otro lado, pero no se movió. Durante un momento estuvieron en silencio.

-Em. Spyro. Cynder. No sé qué pasa entre vosotros pero os pido que lo dejéis de lado y empecéis a pescar. –dijo el cheetah- Os ayudaré durante un momento así me llevaré una de las cestas y adelantaréis trabajo.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron con tranquilidad y Cynder decidió aprovechar para enseñar a Spyro sus trucos de pesca.

-Bueno Spyro, si queremos acabar hoy tendrás que hacerme caso. –dijo ella- Quédate quieto y relájate. La pesca se centra en la paciencia. –dijo ella situándose frente a él y quedándose quieta mientras miraba el agua.

Él se centró en imitarla y estuvo igual, quieto y relajado. Las patas dejaron de temblarle en cuanto se relajó y luego vio un pez nadando entre sus patas. Cynder fue más rápida en golpear el pez para sacarlo del agua y repetir la rutina hasta que dejaba de moverse y luego meterlo en la cesta.

-Así es como se hace, inténtalo. –dijo ella sentándose un momento a mirar.

El púrpura asintió y se quedó quieto un rato. Pasado un momento un pez de mayor tamaño de todos los que habían pescado pasó entre sus patas y, de golpe, Spyro lo golpeó sacándolo del agua. La dragona violeta lo sujetó hasta que dejó de moverse y luego lo metió en la cesta de Spyro.

-Muy bien, ahora sigamos así. –dijo ella metiéndose en el agua para luego mirar al Maestro Pescador, que estaba sentado en la hierba de la orilla, sin hacer nada y con una ramita de algo amarillo sujeto con la boca.

No quiso decir nada así que simplemente se puso a pescar.

Pasado un rato, la primera cesta de Spyro estaba llena y el cheetah se levantó, acercándose al gua y haciendo algo en la orilla. Al momento, Tim empezó a tirar de una red que estaba llena de peces y se la echó al hombro.

-Bueno, chicos, yo me marcho. –dijo echándose la red al hombro mientras se empezaba a marchar, llevándose una de las cestas de Cynder que ya estaba llena mientras ella seguía pescando.

-Yo también me voy, voy a por mis otras cestas. –dijo Spyro.

Dicho eso el púrpura se marchó volando con su cesta entre las zarpas delanteras. Regresó pasados unos minutos con dos cestas más y Cynder se marchó con una de las suyas. Cuando ella regresó Spyro estaba esperando para poder irse con su cesta llena y la otra por la mitad para así dejarla a ella vigilando las cestas. Cuando regresó, Cynder había terminado de llenar las dos cestas y los dos las llevaron de vuelta a la aldea.

-Bien, ya tenemos pescado suficiente y todavía no es medio día. –dijo Tim- Tal vez deberíais ir a ayudar en los huertos, creo que podrían necesitar una buena ayuda. –sugirió.

-¿Los huertos? –preguntó Spyro.

-Será mejor que os lleve allí. –dijo Tim sonriendo y les indicó que le siguieran.

Tras una caminata a lo largo del valle y un poco de bosque llegaron a un lugar donde varios cheetahs estaban trabajando haciendo surcos en la tierra.

-¡Lara! –llamó Tim a gritos.

Pasado un momento una cheetah de pelaje totalmente blanco se acercó a ellos. Lo único que esta cheetah no tenía blanco era el borde del mentón inferior y las puntas de las orejas, que eran de un tono negro. Vestía con prendas de tela verdosas y encima de estas llevaba otras prendas marrones y en la cabeza tenía un sombrero que le hacía sombra sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? Tim. –preguntó la cheetah que sujetaba sobre uno de sus hombros una especie de herramienta que consistía en un palo de madera alargado y en el extremo contrario al que Lara lo tenía sujeto tenía una especie de metal que salía recto y luego se giraba haciéndose más ancho y luego formando una punta.

-Te he traído a dos que quieren ayudar con el huerto. –dijo el pescador.

Ella miró a Spyro y a Cynder un momento.

-Mmf. –soltó mientras los miraba bien- De acuerdo, si los héroes quieren ayudar que cojan un sombrero y empiecen a arar la tierra. –dijo señalándoles a ambos hacia una estructura de madera en la que había colgados más sombreros como los que tenía ella.

-Gracias. –dijo Cynder.

-A vosotros por querer ayudar. –respondió ella acompañándoles y ayudándoles luego a colocarse bien los sombreros, acomodando los cuernos- Ya estáis listos. Ahora poner esas garras y colas a trabajar. –dijo señalándoles un terreno algo alejado que no había sido empezado a trabajar- Aseguraos de arrancar las malas hierbas antes de arar y hacer los surcos en línea recta. –dijo ganándose una mirada confundida de los dos a lo cual ella respondió frotándose el interior de los ojos con dos dedos y luego señaló un terreno en el que otro cheetah estaba trabajando con una herramienta que estaba en el suelo con un extremo de metal y unos agarres de madera la cual estaba empujando el cheetah- Eso es arar la tierra y es lo que quiero que hagáis en aquel campo. Venga a trabajar. –dijo ella volviendo a su trabajo.

Spyro y Cynder se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato en cuanto supieron lo que tenían que hacer y se acercaron al terreno que les habían indicado. Buscaron entre los dos por todo el campo, arrancando hierbajos y limpiando el área y luego empezar a hacer los surcos que les habían dicho utilizando sus colas, sin embargo no les quedaban tan bien.

-Spyro. Cynder. –les llamó una voz desde otro campo.

Cuando miraron vieron a un cheetah de pelaje azul y manchas negras les observaba y les hacía señas para que se acercasen.

-Esto os ayudará a arar la tierra mejor. –dijo enseñándoles una herramienta de arado que era igual a la que estaba usando el cheetah que habían visto antes- El problema está en que uno de los dos tendrá que empujarla y el otro tirar de ella. –dijo luego enseñándoles unas correas de cuero.

-Pero, hemos visto a uno de vosotros hacerlo sin nadie que tirase de esa cosa. –dijo Cynder.

-¿Te refieres a Erni? –preguntó mirando hacia el nombrado, quien ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con el sombrero cubriéndole la cara- Ese es un musculitos que no consigue manejarse pescando ni cazando así que se dedica solo al trabajo de los huertos. –dijo sonriendo- Bueno. ¿Quién va a ponerse el arnés y quién va a empujar? –preguntó.

Tanto Spyro como Cynder ofrecieron al otro para tirar a lo cual el cheetah solo soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo entonces tiráis los dos y yo empujo. –dijo entrando en el campo poniéndose un arnés al que le faltaba un enganche por sujetar pero no lo llevó a ninguna parte- A trabajar. –dijo acercándose con los arneses a ellos, haciéndoles retroceder un poco.

-¡Dejad de holgazanear y a trabajar! –gritó de pronto Lara- Si no os decidís os toca tirar a los dos, jóvenes héroes. –dijo mientras levantaba una enorme verdura sobre su cabeza y se la llevaba con ayuda de otros dos.

Ante las palabras de quien parecía ser la que mandaba en los huertos Cynder y Spyro se dejaron colocar los arneses y el cheetah, que se presentó como Larry los enganchó a la herramienta y luego se enganchó él con el enganche de su arnés que estaba sin agarrar, pero él se agarró a la parte de atrás.

-Atentos. Tenéis que tirar a la vez y con la misma fuerza si uno de los dos pone más fuerza que el otro la herramienta girará y nos saldrá un surco torcido. Lo que querrá decir que tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo. –explicó y los dos asintieron.

A la cuenta de tres del cheetah los tres empezaron a tirar y a empujar.

-Menos fuerza Cynder. Tira un poco más Spyro. –empezó a dar instrucciones Larry.

Pasadas unas horas y después de repetir unas cuantas veces el primer surco, los tres se sincronizaron y empezaron a hacerlo bien. Cuando por fin terminaron el campo, Lara les hizo arar los demás ya que entre tres lo harían más rápido. Cuando por fin acabaron Spyro y Cynder estaban agotados y no es que el olor fuese muy agradable, mucho menos al calor de la soleada mañana.

-Bien, ahora todos volver a la aldea y tomaros un descanso antes de que llegue la hora de ir a cazar. –dijo Lara mientras Larry ayudaba a Spyro y Cynder a deshacerse de los arneses que los ataban al arado.

Definitivamente el descanso se lo habían ganado, así que en cuanto llegaron a la aldea les ofrecieron a cada uno un poco de pescado que ellos habían ayudado a pescar y unas cuantas frutas de los huertos en los que habían estado trabajando.

-¿A que la comida sabe mejor cuando has puesto tu propio esfuerzo para conseguirla? –preguntó el Jefe Prowlus a los dos dragones.

-Lo cierto es que sí. –concedió Spyro sonriendo disfrutando de su pescado y las frutas.

Cynder prefirió no hablar y centrarse en disfrutar de la comida. Después de comer los que habían estado trabajando en los huertos se retiraron a las cabañas mientras Spyro y Cynder decidieron tumbarse un poco al otro lado de la muralla de madera de la aldea. Antes de darse cuenta o si quiera de preocuparse por algo que no fuese ponerse cómodos, los dos cayeron en un tranquilo sueño.

* * *

**Bueno ahí lo tenéis espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis divertido con este capítulo. Ya en el próximo volverá el dragón verde y puede que aparezcan nuevos personajes... también puede que no... jejeje y que no os de miedo dejarme comentarios que yo no me como a nadie ^^**

**PD: por fin en el próximo capítulo será revelado el nombre del dragón verde.**

**un saludo desde España.**


	4. Capítulo tercero: Viejos instintos

**Bueno, después de varios días aquí os traigo por fin el capítulo 3 de este fan fic, por fin veremos algo más de acción y tal vez algo despierte dentro de nuestro misterioso dragón verde, quien sabe... Bueno espero que os guste el capítulo y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado haciéndolo. Puede que os quedéis con muchas dudas, pero os aseguro que todas quedarán explicadas... a su debido tiempo. *sonríe de lado* No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes originales de las sagas de Spyro que aparezcan en este fanfic, esos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de mis propios personajes. ahora ya sin más espera: Disfrutalo y opinad que no me como a nadie ^^**

* * *

Ni Hunter ni el otro dragón habían aparecido todavía y según iba bajando el sol desde lo alto el tiempo se iba agotando y nada en los bosques daba señales de movimiento, a excepción de algunos ciervos y jabalíes que salían un instante del bosque sin alejarse demasiado para poder volver a algún lugar seguro en caso de peligro. Cynder parecía tranquila pero en su mente estaba ligeramente preocupada. Spyro seguía dormido, tumbado a su lado. Ella llevaba ya un rato despierta, observando desde fuera de la muralla de la aldea cheetah, sumida en sus pensamientos. "_¿Por qué lo haría?_" se preguntó a sí misma mientras recordaba aquel momento en que abrió los ojos para ver al dragón verde sujetando la zarpa de Dark. "_Su fuerza era sorprendente. Fue capaz de detener a Dark con todo el poder que puso en su ataque sobre mí._" Sin embargo, algo cruzó su mente después. La imagen de aquella sonrisa confiada en el rostro de aquel dragón verde de ojos inescrutables, negros como una noche sin estrellas. "_Con esa fuerza aunque no sepa luchar no puede ser que esté muerto. ¿No?_" se preguntó mirando un momento al suelo.

Pasados varios minutos el sonido de pasos de dos patas acercándose llegó a sus oídos. La dragona violeta se giró para ver a un cheetah de pelaje anaranjado y blanco, y orejas de un tono negro muy similar al del Jefe Prowlus, salvo porque su color era ligeramente más oscuro y, a diferencia del jefe, este cheetah vestía con un chaleco de cuerpo adornado por encima con telas verdes y unos pantalones cortos de tela marrón.

-¿Preocupada por algo? Cynder. –preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Es solo… -empezó ella pero luego se silenció un momento antes de decir:- ¿Crees que alguien que no te conoce de nada en absoluto saltaría delante de un ataque que va dirigido a ti para salvarte? –preguntó ella luego.

-Bueno, vosotros me salvasteis a mí cuando los Grublins me aprisionaron en aquella cueva río arriba, tras la cascada. –le dijo él.

-Es diferente Meadow. Nosotros al menos sabíamos algo de ti y además nos ofrecimos a ayudarte cuando tu jefe no pudo enviar a nadie a buscarte. –dijo ella.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no veo por qué alguien no debería ayudar a otro sin conocerle. Te pondré otro ejemplo: Lo que pasó contigo. –dijo el cheetah sentándose junto a ella, quedando la dragona violeta entre el cheetah y Spyro.

-¿Conmigo? –preguntó ella girando la cabeza para que sus orbes de color esmeralda se encontrasen con el rostro del cheetah que miraba hacia el frente.

-Sí. Contigo. Conozco la historia del enfrentamiento que tuviste con Spyro. –dijo él y ella puso mala cara- No es mi intención traer malos recuerdos a la memoria. Pero recuérdalo: Después de derrotarte, Spyro eligió salvarte a pesar de que lo único que conocía de ti era… bueno ya sabes. Y, si he entendido bien, a partir de ahí siempre te ha defendido. Él tuvo fe en ti y tú no le fallaste, estuviste a su lado hasta el final.

Dicho eso el cheetah guardó silencio mientras Cynder pensaba sobre todo lo que habían pasado Spyro y ella juntos. Al principio ella había ido con el dragón púrpura obligada por la cadena mágica de Malefor, sin embargo, al final, le había acompañado por propia voluntad y él había respondido, ayudándola tanto como ella le ayudaba a él en todo momento, en cada batalla.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y luego sintió movimiento a su lado, al girarse vio a Spyro moviéndose ligeramente, despertando de su siesta por fin y luego estirándose al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bostezo para desperezarse. Tras eso, el púrpura solo se sentó y miró a su alrededor mientras sus ojos color amatista se adaptaban a la luz y al parecer su vista se enfocó mientras miraba a Cynder a la cara.

-¿Has descansado bien? –preguntó Meadow levantando una zarpa para llamar la atención del púrpura desde detrás de la dragona violeta.

El púrpura adelantó la cabeza para ver quien hablaba.

-¡Ah! Meadow. Sí, muy bien, gracias. Oye no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar ¿Qué tal todo? –preguntó el púrpura.

-Bueno, desde que la guerra acabó la verdad es que no hay mucho que hacer fuera de la rutina, salvo por algunos ataques de Grublins que todavía campan por ahí y por algunos Apes que atacan de vez en cuando, pero son ataques desorganizados así que podemos hacernos cargo de ellos. –dijo el cheetah con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que Prowlus sigue reacio a dejar a otros dragones vivir en la aldea. –comentó Cynder luego.

-Para seros sinceros, en los únicos dragones que confía es en vosotros. –dijo el bípedo- El otro día vino a vernos el mismísimo Guardián del Hielo en persona. Lo primero que preguntó fue por vosotros y os aseguro que con la respuesta que le dio el Jefe Prowlus sentí envidia de los que habían ido a cazar.

-¿Cyril estuvo aquí? –preguntó Spyro.

-Sí, Hunter le guio hasta la aldea pero para qué. Entre que el dragón de hielo no dejaba de decir que alguien de su gran linaje de dragones de hielo no tendría que aguantar la arrogancia de mi jefe y la desconfianza del segundo hacia los dragones. La tensión era tan intensa que echaba para atrás. Al final Tim se interpuso en la conversación respondiendo a la pregunta del Guardián y, después de descansar un poco a las afueras de la aldea regresó a Warfang.

-Eso seguro que fue todo un espectáculo. –dijo Cynder sonriendo.

-Cyril es muy fácil de pinchar si vas a por su ego. –comentó Spyro tas reír entre dientes mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Los tres rieron después de ese comentario, había mucha razón en esas palabras. Ignitus había logrado callar a Cyril un par de veces respondiéndole sarcásticamente apelando a la grandeza del dragón de hielo durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el Templo del pantano.

Después de eso los tres se quedaron mirando hacia el bosque.

-La hora de la caza será dentro de poco. Si queréis participar seréis bienvenidos. –dijo Meadow pasado un rato de silencio.

-¿Tú te encargas de la caza? –preguntó Spyro.

-Solo cuando Hunter no está. –respondió el cheetah- Ahora si me disculpáis, debo ir a prepararme.

En ese momento Meadow se levantó y se marchó para ir a por sus cosas de caza. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese moverse para irse, el sonido de un árbol al caer llamó la atención de todos. Al mirar hacia el bosque no vieron nada en un principio y durante un momento no pasó nada, así que cada uno pensó que se lo había imaginado, sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen darse la vuelta se oyó un fuerte rugido y luego algo salió del bosque cayendo y rondando por el prado del valle hasta llegar a detenerse cerca de la orilla del río.

Hunter estaba descansando sentado en el suelo, disfrutando de unas manzanas para comer mientras, a su lado, el dragón verde devoraba su quinta manzana. El cheetah todavía recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Habían escapado por los pelos de Dark, por no decir que habían tenido la grandísima suerte de caer en una cueva cuyo techo estaba debilitado. La caída no había sido larga pero la sí fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle al cazador una noche entera de dolor de cola. El dragón verde había despertado al amanecer pero aun así parecía estar muy débil. Después de mucho pensar, discutir e intentarlo, consiguieron salir de la cueva, lo primero que hicieron fue conseguirse algo para comer. Hunter quedó sorprendido con la velocidad a la que el dragón verde se recuperó de su debilidad en cuanto salió de la cueva. Entre los dos habían conseguido cazar un ciervo adulto y el dragón se había comido la mitad para desayunar mientras el cheetah se había conformado con una pata. Después se pusieron en marcha.

Al llegar el medio día, los dos se detuvieron para comer. El dragón se terminó el ciervo y en ese momento se estaba terminando la última manzana. Hunter por su parte se había decidido por comer solo fruta para pasar el resto de la tarde. Todo estaba tranquilo y aunque estaba claro que el dragón verde confiaba en él, éste no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían despertado. Tras terminar su comida el dragón se levantó de donde estaba tumbado y enterró los restos de las frutas alrededor del claro, después de eso se sentó en el centro del claro y extendió las alas conforme cerraba los ojos. La luz del sol le daba directamente al ser medio día y ser un claro abierto. Cuando Hunter intentó llamar la atención del dragón tocándole un ala tuvo que apartar la pata de inmediato, el tacto con la articulación del ala había sido como tocar metal caliente por estar al sol. El cheetah se quedó sorprendido.

-Hunter, ¿verdad? –preguntó de pronto el dragón.

-Sí. –respondió el cheetah, no le sorprendió que supiese su nombre, después de todo se había presentado ya previamente- Y ¿tú eres? –preguntó después.

-Ferro… -dijo deteniéndose al hablar como si fuese a decir algo más pero no dijo nada.

-Ferro, entonces. –dijo el cheetah- ¿De dónde eres?

-Yo… no lo sé. Llevo… años en un… una cueva. –respondió el dragón.

-No suenas muy seguro de eso.

Esas palabras causaron que el dragón le mirase directamente y se quedase callado durante un largo rato, en un silencio muy incómodo y con una cara que decía más bien poco sobre lo que estaba pensando. Su rostro tenía un aspecto pausado y tranquilo, no estaba tenso, era de lo más extraño. Hunter juraría que lo que le había dicho había pillado al dragón desprevenido pero ese rostro impasible le ponía nervioso, sobre todo con esos ojos completamente negros fijos en él.

-De acuerdo, no he estado en ninguna cueva, me has pillado. –dijo el dragón de pronto- Pero de verdad solo sé que el lugar que abandoné está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Abandonaste tu hogar?

-No me quedaba nada. Todo fue destruido. No quedó nada vivo. –dijo el dragón, su voz sonaba rota pero sus ojos se mantenían secos y su rostro con esa misma impasividad.

-No estarás… -empezó el cheetah pero antes de que pudiese terminar, Ferro lanzó su cabeza contra él.

-¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! –dijo, casi gritándole a la cara, pero con la misma voz rota- Todo lo que amaba. Todo lo que me importaba. Todo por lo que luché durante años. Destruido de un plumazo… Como si no fuese absolutamente nada.

Conforme hablaba, la voz del dragón verde se iba apagando lentamente, hasta que al decir lo último apartó la mirada del cazador para quedarse mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento si te he ofendido.

-No te preocupes, lamento haberte gritado. Te diré algo, Hunter. No intentes leer mi cuerpo o mi rostro. No lograrás averiguar nada por mucho que lo intentes. –le dijo el dragón- Si quieres saber cómo me siento tendrás que aprender a escuchar mi voz.

Con eso dicho, los dos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo en dirección este.

El tiempo pasaba despacio mientras los dos caminaban por el bosque, charlando más animadamente. Hunter intentaba evitar entrar en temas personales sobre el dragón, le había quedado claro que hablar de su pasado le era muy doloroso. Cuando ya estaban cerca del final del bosque, algo pasó: Ferro se quedó parado en el sitio, con las cuatro zarpas pegadas al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el cheetah.

-¡No… puedo moverme! –respondió el dragón.

-Por fin te encuentro. Maldito escurridizo. –se oyó de pronto una voz y, de entre las sombras más oscuras de los árboles, surgiendo del suelo, salió Dark.

El dragón negro tenía un claro rostro de furia y no solo por sus ojos, que emitían un brillo rojo incandescente que impedía ver nada del ojo, ni el iris, ni la pupila. Ni siquiera la retina.

-¡D-Dark! –soltó el verde.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya encadenado tu sombra. –dijo- Debí hacerlo antes pero no. Tenía que ser confiado ya que estabas inconsciente. –añadió con sarcasmo evidente- Ahora tú te vuelves conmigo y respecto a ti, cheetah entrometido…

Sin decir nada, el dragón lanzó su cola contra Hunter, quien se apartó justo a tiempo de modo que solo su capa de cuero sufrió daños.

-Hunter… ¡vete! –dijo el dragón pero el cazador se negó, empuñando su arco y disparando rápidamente una flecha contra Dark.

El dragón negro intentó detener la flecha pero falló y la flecha se le clavó en un hombro, haciéndole soltar un gruñido furioso.

El dolor pareció romper la concentración de Dark, gracias a lo cual Ferro pudo volver a moverse y embestir al dragón negro, pero al ser de menor tamaño, Dark lo tuvo más fácil para detenerle esta vez. Usando una de sus patas para detener a Ferro e intentar aplastarlo contra el suelo. Pero al ver que no lo conseguía le dio un fuerte golpe con la cola, mandándolo contra un árbol. Al chocar, el tronco del árbol se partió y cayó lentamente, emitiendo un ruido crujiente antes de caer por completo. Ferro se levantó de nuevo pero apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de sentir una cabeza contra su pecho. El golpe fue fuerte pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Dark, no hizo que le menor soltase el aire que había en sus pulmones. Con un rugido el general oscuro lanzó a Ferro por los aires con toda su fuerza. Mandándolo a volar a través de los árboles hasta caer al suelo, ya fuera del bosque. El verde rodó por el prado hasta llegar a la orilla de un río. Allí dejó de rodar y se levantó de nuevo. No parecía faltarle energía y mucho menos parecía que el dolor le hiciese más débil.

Tras un rápido vistazo hacia el frente, Ferro pudo ver una muralla de madera, que indicaba que estaban cerca de una aldea. Cerca de la muralla pudo ver a alguien, pero no tuvo tiempo de reconocer quién era antes de que un golpe de Dark consiguiese esta vez derribarle contra el suelo para luego ser obligado a meter la cabeza en el agua del río. Ferro inmediatamente dejó de respirar para evitar tragar agua, aguantando la respiración todo lo posible hasta que el negro le sacó la cabeza del agua.

-Créeme. Pienso disfrutar de cada segundo así que no vas a morir tan rápido como creías. –le dijo mientras le sujetaba la cabeza por uno de los cuernos- Y después vengaré a mi maestro. Gracias por traerme hasta ellos, niñato. –dicho eso el dragón negro volvió a hundir la cabeza del verde en el agua y esta vez la sostuvo todo lo posible mientras Ferro se resistía e intentaba sacar la cabeza del agua, pero la fuerza de su cuerpo estaba muy igualada a la de Dark de modo que su resistencia solo lograba anular el empuje del negro. Pasados unos momentos, Ferro dejó de resistirse, quedándose inmóvil. Dark por su parte le mantuvo la cabeza bajo el agua hasta que vio burbujas de aire salir a la superficie y los ojos del dragón verde cerrados a través de las aguas cristalinas. Solo en ese momento sacó la cabeza del verde del agua y de una patada lo derribó al suelo, inerte.

-¡Ahora seguís vosotros dos! –dijo el general oscuro mirando hacia Spyro y Cynder, quienes se habían acercado al ver la pelea y ahora estaban horrorizados al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

Ante ellos estaba su perseguidor. Aquel que les había dicho que les iba a matar para vengar a su maestro. A un lado, tirado en el prado, estaba el cuerpo inerte de quien les había salvado la vida el día anterior, inmóvil. Ni siquiera se le veía respirar. Su cuerpo no presentaba signo alguno de vida. Spyro se quedó paralizado ante la visión de otra muerte más de alguien que había intentado ayudarles, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada ya que Dark no perdió tiempo antes de lanzarse a por él y a por Cynder. Los dos tuvieron que dejarlo todo de lado y centrarse en pelear. En un momento, ambos aterrizaron y Dark se lanzó hacia ellos. Utilizando su electricidad, Spyro formó una esfera eléctrica en su boca y luego la lanzó contra el dragón negro, quien la esquivó con solo apartarse a un lado pero no se esperó que la esfera parase a medio vuelo para luego hincharse y explotar a su lado, haciéndole caer al suelo. Antes incluso de que aterrizase, Cynder tenía preparada una esfera venenosa en su boca y la disparó hacia la zona donde iba a caer el general oscuro, quien, sin tiempo para evitarla completamente, recibió el golpe en la cola. El veneno no tardó en hacerle daño debido al ácido que contenía, haciendo que Dark soltase un gruñido de dolor.

Sin embargo, todavía sintiendo dolor, Dark se lanzó contra ellos en una embestida terrestre, los dos, que habían aterrizado para concentrarse en sus ataques un momento, intentaron evitarla echándose a volar pero de inmediato, el dragón negro corrigió la trayectoria para alzarse en el aire y embestirles a los dos. Sin embargo, Cynder consiguió evitarlo, Spyro por su parte recibió el golpe de la embestida y Cynder se llevó un coletazo del hueso-sable de Dark. Por suerte, el dragón negro la golpeó con la parte no afilada de su arma natural. El dragón púrpura aprovechó la cercanía de su enemigo para lanzarle un chorro de llamas a la cabeza. Al estar pegados, Dark no pudo evitar un golpe directo y sintió como el chorro le quemaba así que se apartó de las llamas mientras Spyro las mantenía sobre él, intentando no perder distancia, hasta que Cynder le apartó del camino de un zarpazo del dragón negro que hubiese sido muy malo para el púrpura. Libre del ataque ígneo, Dark miró a los dos.

-Claramente os he subestimado. –dijo con el rostro arrugado en una expresión de cólera.

Spyro y Cynder se quedaron el uno al lado del otro en el aire, en una posición de batalla, listos para continuar. Dark empezó a concentrar energía oscura en su cuerpo. Ambos se dieron cuenta de esto e intentaron impedirle seguir concentrando pero antes de que se lanzasen al ataque, Dark fue derribado, perdiendo toda su concentración.

Cuando los dos jóvenes vieron quién había derribado a Dark se quedaron petrificados. El dragón verde estaba en pie sobre el negro, atacándole con sus zarpas e intentando atravesar su carne con su hueso-sable curvado y dentado por un lado, siendo detenido por el hueso-sable de Dark. Ninguno de los dos podía creerse lo que veían. Ellos mismos habían visto como Dark le había ahogado en el río solo unos minutos antes. Pasado un momento, el dragón verde tuvo que apartarse de Dark para evitar un ataque.

-¿¡Tú!? –exclamó el general oscuro- ¿¡Cómo puedes estar vivo!?

-Tendrás que hacer algo más que intentar ahogarme en un río para matarme, Dark. Además de que puedo aguantar mucho tiempo la respiración. –respondió el verde con una sonrisa triunfal al haber conseguido pillar al dragón negro con la guardia baja.

-¡Ahora es personal! –dijo el dragón negro para luego lanzarse al ataque, utilizando todas sus fuerzas.

Ferro solo pudo detener el primer ataque pero el segundo le dio de lleno en un costado, sin embargo, el verde se levantó tras rodar un poco, aguantando el dolor. Los dos se abalanzaron sobre el otro y acabaron en un enredo de patas y colas atacando y deteniendo ataques del otro, hasta que por fin se separaron. Ninguno de los dos había conseguido herir al otro, sin embargo se veía que Dark estaba empezando a cansarse. Por otra parte, Ferro también parecía moverse más lento, pero al contrario que Dark, el verde no estaba jadeando para recuperar aliento.

-¿Cómo puede seguir tan fresco? –preguntó Spyro en voz alta.

-No es momento para preguntarse las cosas. –dijo Cynder lanzándose al ataque de nuevo y Spyro no tardó en seguirla.

Cuando los dos llegaron al lado de Ferro no perdieron tiempo en usar sus elementos. Spyro lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Dark, la cual a medio camino se dividió en dos antes de chocar contra el suelo al ser esquivadas por el general. Cynder por su parte se acercó volando antes de lanzar un chorro de fuego de las sombras hacia Dark, solo para que el ataque fuese evitado también. Por otra parte, aprovechando la distracción que le habían proporcionado Spyro y Cynder, Ferro se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, golpeando a Dark con una embestida que derribó al dragón negro. Sin embargo, Dark le sujetó con sus patas delanteras antes de que Ferro pudiese alejarse e hizo que la cabeza del verde chocase directamente contra el suelo al girarse en el aire.

Tras ese ataque, Ferro se quedó aturdido. Al levantarse de nuevo retrocedió despacio y tambaleándose. Dark aprovechó para lanzar otro ataque pero una bola de electricidad le estalló cerca de la cara, electrocutándole y causándole dolor. El ataque había provenido de Spyro y había dado tiempo a Cynder para ponerse junto a Ferro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella sin perder de vista a Dark.

-Puedo seguir peleando. –respondió él con la voz ligeramente cansada.

-De acuerdo. –dijo ella antes de volver a lanzarse al ataque aprovechando que Dark todavía no se había recuperado de la electrocución.

Spyro también se había lanzado al ataque físico y ahora los dos estaban intentando herir a Dark. Sin embargo, el general oscuro utilizó su poder de las sombras para volverse intocable momentáneamente antes de hundirse en la tierra. Los tres miraron a todas partes, buscando cualquier indicio de su enemigo, hasta que este apareció por fin saliendo de la sombra de Ferro y cogiéndole del cuello, derribándole y apretándoselo para cortarle la respiración, sin embargo, le estaba costando mucho más de lo que esperaba y, cuanta más fuerza ponía, lo único que sentía era que le dolían los dientes, como si estuviese intentando morder una piedra pero no por ello dejó de hacerlo, sujetando todo el cuerpo del verde con el suyo. Cuando Spyro y Cynder intentaron ayudar a Ferro, Dark no tardó en derribarlos pero los dos eran persistentes y volvían al ataque mientras Ferro hacía lo posible por liberarse del agarre de Dark, sintiendo los colmillos del negro en su cuello, apretando pero de pronto hubo una pregunta en la mente de todos, excepto en la del verde. Sin embargo, todos seguían luchando como podían. Al final, Dark se hartó de intentar asfixiar a Ferro y lo que hizo fue apartarse y levantarlo del suelo para luego pasarle su hueso-sable por el pecho, algo que puso nervioso al verde y eso pudo notarse en el sonido de su respiración.

Sin esperar más, Dark hundió su hueso-sable a la altura del vientre de Ferro bajo las costillas, en la zona central. Ferro en ese momento soltó un quejido ahogado, sintiendo el dolor de ser empalado por una hoja curva que amenaza con causar severos daños internos y en parte lo logró. Mirando hacia abajo, Ferro pudo ver como un líquido oscuro emanaba de la herida donde todavía estaba enterrada la cola de Dark. Después de un momento, el general oscuro sacó su hueso-sable de Ferro y lo escupió al suelo antes de acercarse a él.

-Espero que sufras una muerte lenta y dolorosa. –dijo antes de girarse hacia Spyro y Cynder.

Los dos héroes se habían quedado bloqueados al ver como Dark conseguía por fin herir a Ferro pero luego reaccionaron y, en cuanto el dragón negro se giró, lanzaron cada uno un chorro de fuego, Spyro utilizando su elemento de fuego y Cynder utilizando su elemento de sombras. Dark tuvo que actuar rápido, aun así recibió un poco de los dos ataques antes de desaparecer una vez más en el suelo, apareciendo detrás de ellos y lanzando un potente grito hacia ellos acompañado de lo que parecían ser hondas de sonido de color rojo. Cynder fue la primera en girarse antes de que las hondas les golpeasen y reconoció el elemento Miedo. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitarlo y el ataque golpeó a los dos, derribándoles y haciéndoles acurrucarse en el suelo mientras un aura rojiza los rodeaba, indicando que estaban bajo los efectos de un potente ataque aterrador.

Cada uno tenía sus propias pesadillas. Cynder se veía a sí misma, de nuevo bajo el control de la oscuridad y, para empeorarlo todo, peleando contra Spyro, quien se negaba a combatir contra ella, el dragón púrpura lloraba desconsolado en su pesadilla antes de que Cynder le cogiese del cuello y apretase hasta partírselo, dejándole muerto en el suelo y luego se veía matando una vez más al resto de su raza, empezando por los tres Guardianes restantes. En su mente ella luchaba por negarlo, sabiendo que solo era una pesadilla causada por el elemento y que ella, siendo en parte una dragona del elemento Miedo, debería poder contrarrestarlo y estaba haciendo lo posible por conseguirlo, sin embargo, cuanto más peleaba, la pesadilla solo se volvía peor y peor, al final el terror la dejó inconsciente, causándole más y más pesadillas.

Por otra parte, Spyro se veía a sí mismo, o más bien, a su cuerpo, ya que al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver sus propias patas con un aspecto etéreo.

-¿Te has despertado? –escuchó de pronto y miró al frente para verse a sí mismo con una malévola sonrisa, muy similar a la de Malefor- Muy amable de tu parte entregarme tu cuerpo para albergar mi espíritu y poder completar la Gran Limpieza. –dijo.

La voz era la propia del joven dragón púrpura, pero con esas palabras se dio cuenta de que quien estaba en su cuerpo era el Maestro Osucro.

-No te dejaré hacer eso. –respondió él pero su voz sonaba diferente.

-¿A no? Y dime, ¿Cómo piensas detenerme si has intercambiado espíritu conmigo y estás encerrado en el núcleo del mundo? En otras palabras, ahora tú eres yo y yo soy tú. –dijo.

Spyro ante esas palabras se quedó completamente petrificado por el terror de lo que acaba de oír

-¿No lo recuerdas? Irrumpiste aquí destruyendo una pared, ofreciéndome una salida y además de eso, realizaste un ritual de magia oscura con el cual intercambiaste tu espíritu por el mío y lo mejor de todo… -en ese momento hizo una pausa para acercar su morro a la gran gema púrpura- … lo hiciste todo por propia voluntad. Nada de mi influencia te estaba controlando.

Con esas palabras Malefor soltó una risa malvada y luego alzó el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida proporcionada por el joven púrpura.

-No… -se dijo Spyro a sí mismo- ¡No! ¿Qué he hecho?

Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, Malefor regresó.

-¿Sabes? Ya que me has liberado y me has dado tu cuerpo, te llevaré conmigo para que veas de primera vista como destruyo todo lo que tanto amas.

Sin más palabras y utilizando su magia oscura, Malefor creó un cristal oscuro y luego absorbió en él el espíritu de Spyro, colgándose luego el collar al cuello.

Al llegar a la superficie, estaban en Warfang. Al lado del agujero estaba el cuerpo de Cynder, respirando así que debía de estar inconsciente.

-Valla. Valla. –dijo el Maestro Oscuro- No solo me das tu cuerpo, sino que también me has ahorrado la molestia de tener que volver a buscar a mi más fiel marioneta.

-¡Déjala en paz! –gritó Spyro con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Ella cree que sigues siendo tú, pero solo yo puedo oírte. Mmm. Creo que volver a ser joven va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba. –dijo Malefor pero, antes de hacer nada empezó a concentrarse, lanzando un conjuro oscuro sobre sí mismo y sobre Cynder.

Una nube de oscuridad nubló la visión de Spyro y cuando está se disipó descubrió que su cuerpo era más grande y sus escamas habían adquirido un color negro oscuro, similar al de las escamas de Cynder bajo el control de Malefor, sin embargo, el seguía en el cristal oscuro colgado de su propio cuello. Ante él estaba Cynder, de nuevo en su forma adulta y corrompida y ahora despierta.

-Spyro… -dijo ella.

-Dominemos el mundo juntos, mi amor. –dijo Malefor, comenzando su engaño sobre la dragona negra.

-No le escuches, Cynder. Por favor. –gritó Spyro, pero solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa malvada de Malefor.

-Sí. Limpiemos este mundo. Y dominemos el siguiente. –respondió ella y, acto seguido, abrazó el cuerpo de él, albergando el espíritu de su peor enemigo y los dos compartieron un apasionado beso.

Destrozado por la pesadilla, fuera de esta Spyro perdió también la consciencia. Todo lo que había luchado había sido para nada y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Cynder a volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, la pesadilla seguía. Pasado un momento, Cynder dio un toque al cristal colgado de su cuello, llamando su atención.

-Gracias por devolverme a mi Maestro. –dijo ella- Y gracias por darle tu cuerpo.

Esas palabras no pudieron hacer más daño a Spyro. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió calor a su alrededor, un calor agradable y relajante y unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Para Cynder las pesadillas también iban a peor pero la misma sensación de calor y seguridad y las mismas palabras lograron detenerlas en seco y que comenzasen a desaparecer.

Fuera de las pesadillas, Ferro se había levantado, viendo a sus dos amigos en el suelo. Su herida había sanado en poco tiempo y se había lanzado a atacar a Dark que había estado a punto de atravesar a Spyro y a Cynder con su hueso-sable y había derribado al general oscuro. Los dos se enfrentaron de nuevo pero esta vez, Ferro acabó con muchas más heridas que antes en puntos de su cuerpo que Dark antes no había atacado, el dragón negro ahora sabía dónde atacar para hacer sangrar al verde.

-Si no puedo asfixiarte ni ahogarte, te haré morir desangrado. –dijo preparando otro ataque.

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Ferro, unas cuantas de estacas de hielo se clavaron en fila entre ellos, deteniendo el avance del dragón negro. Acto seguido un pilar de tierra se levantó debajo de Dark, golpeándole y haciéndole retroceder y una lluvia de flechas cayó en la dirección en la que estaba el general oscuro, que se apartó para evitar ser acribillado a flechazos. Las flechas habían venido de un grupo de cheetahs que estaban a medio camino entre la zona de combate y la aldea al otro lado, liderados por su jefe y a la orden de este, otra lluvia de flechas fue lanzada hacia él, quien utilizó su poder de las sombras para convertirse a sí mismo en una sombra y que las flechas le atravesasen sin hacerle nada. Pasado un momento recuperó su aspecto normal pero fue embestido por un dragón de escamas color verde vivo y se vio envuelto en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevo. Sin embargo, después de horas peleando, Dark ya estaba algo cansado así que el otro dragón podía superar su fuerza por el momento, sin embargo, aunque consiguió herirle, Dark se libró del verde empujándolo al aire.

Cuando lo hizo el dragón se hizo una bola y, utilizando su elemento se rodeó de un cascarón terroso que al caer al suelo creó un pequeño terremoto que hizo tambalear al general oscuro. Momento en el que una estaca de hielo se dirigió hacia él y le rajó un hombro al pasar a su lado. En el aire y manteniendo las distancias había una dragona de hielo de escamas azules y vientre blanco. Dark se vio superado con tantos atacantes a la vez. Normalmente hubiese utilizado su furia oscura para deshacerse de todos pero estaba demasiado cansado después de la pelea tan larga así que decidió utilizar las sombras para hundirse en el suelo y alejarse, apareciendo a una buena distancia de donde estaban todos y marchándose volando.

Ante la retirada del enemigo, Ferro se olvidó de todo y corrió junto a Spyro y Cynder. Ambos estaban inconscientes y estaba claro que estaban teniendo pesadillas. Un instinto despertó en lo más profundo de sí al verles así. Dos más jóvenes que él, que apenas eran unos cachorros que estaban entrando en su etapa de adolescencia. Ferro se tumbó a un lado de ellos, despacio, y los cubrió con un ala de forma protectora, metiendo su cabeza bajo esta luego.

-Calma. Calma. –dijo con suavidad, causando una reacción en ambos, haciendo que el aura rojiza que los rodeaba empezase a desaparecer lentamente- Son solo pesadillas. No pasa nada. No es real. –dijo con el mismo tono calmado y, en vista de que estaba funcionando empezó a entonar una especie de canción de ritmo suave y lento.

Su voz era tan baja que solo Spyro, Cynder y él mismo podrían oír su tarareo, salvo que alguien se acercase más a ellos. En ese punto sus heridas ya habían se habían cerrado pero su piel estaba manchada por su oscura sangre y tendría que limpiarse.

Pasado un momento el aura rojiza del elemento Miedo que cubría a Spyro y a Cynder desapareció y ambos parecieron entrar en un estado de sueño más pacífico. En ese momento, Ferro sacó la cabeza de debajo de su ala y miró frente a él, encontrándose con la mirada de un grupo de cheetahs, entre los cuales estaba Hunter; además de ellos había un dragón verde que era del mismo tamaño que Dark, lo que indicaba que era adulto. Sus escamas verdes brillaban con vida a la luz del sol de la tarde, su vientre y sus alas eran de un tono marrón terroso. En sus hombros se podían ver unas escamas gruesas del mismo color terroso que su vientre y sus alas. Su rostro denotaba una edad muy avanzada. Sus ojos de un color verde intenso, no igualaban el esmeralda de los ojos de Cynder pero era un color bastante vivo. Sus cuernos salían de casi encima de sus ojos, con otros mucho más pequeños rodeando la base de estos y, tras alejarse un poco de la cabeza describían una curva hacia abajo que seguía hasta casi formar una espiral, llegando así al final de los cuernos. En su cola en lugar de un hueso-sable había una bola con púas, asemejando una maza. Sus garras eran blancas y los espolones que sus alas tenían eran de un color a juego con las escamas gruesas de sus hombros. Respecto a su musculatura tenía un aspecto de ser un guerrero muy fuerte, diestro en el cuerpo a cuerpo además de con su elemento como había demostrado minutos antes. El dragón anciano se quedó mirando a Ferro, sin decir nada antes de desviar su mirada hacia Spyro y Cynder. Ferro se dio cuenta de esto y bajó la parte delantera del ala despacio, ocultando a los dos durmientes, pero no emitió sonido alguno. El anciano volvió a mirarle directo a los ojos, intentando leer el estado de ánimo del menor.

Pasado un momento, Ferro se fijó en que otro dragón aterrizaba. Sus facciones eran más esbeltas, por lo que Ferro concluyó que debía tratarse de una dragona.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó la dragona al anciano verde, a su lado.

La voz lo dejó claro, era una dragona. Su tamaño, mucho menor que el del anciano, dejaba claro era que era joven, no era mucho más alta que Ferro después de todo. Sus escamas azules brillaban con la luz del sol de la misma forma que lo haría el agua en una playa de arena blanca, su vientre blanco, al igual que las membranas de sus alas resaltaban aún más el azul del resto de su cuerpo. Sus garras eran blancas también. Sus cuernos por otra parte poseían un tono marfileño y crecían describiendo un movimiento curvado en zigzag, similar al de una serpiente reptando por el suelo que iba desde la base hasta la punta repitiéndose unas pocas veces, el movimiento iba de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos eran de un tono gris claro y poseían un brillo que hacía parecer que eran plateados pero no, eran grises. Sus facciones faciales eran bastante definidas, su morro no era muy largo ni muy corto, sus mejillas le daban un toque redondeado a su rostro, por lo general era bastante bien proporcionada. Su musculatura no parecía apta para una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, aun así daba la sensación de ser fuerte en otro sentido. En un momento, Ferro pudo fijarse en su hueso-sable: tenía la forma de un tridente de tres puntas.

-No, Maypa. Ninguno. –dijo el anciano haciendo sonar su voz vibrante por primera vez en todo el rato, pero el dragón no dejó de mirar hacia Ferro.

La dragona siguió la mirada del anciano y luego se acercó lentamente.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con tono tranquilo, causando que Ferro la mirase directamente a los ojos, ella solo dio un ligero brinco hacia atrás al ver sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Estoy bien, gracias. –respondió él.

-Me alegro. –dijo ella- Oye. No vamos a hacerles daño si eso te preocupa. Es más, llevamos días buscándoles. –dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa para intentar calmar el ambiente.

Su voz era suave y agradable de oír. Ferro miró hacia Spyro y Cynder un momento y luego de vuelta a la dragona, sin decir nada.

-Les han alcanzado con el elemento Miedo. Creo que van a estar inconscientes un rato. No me moveré de su lado hasta que despierten. No voy a arriesgarme a que las pesadillas les ataquen de nuevo. –con eso dicho, Ferro se mantuvo firme en su sitio.

Maypa retrocedió ante la severidad y dureza de esas palabras, claramente no podría convencer al joven dragón verde de que les dejase echarles un vistazo a los grandes héroes de las Tierras del Dragón.

-Sabes quiénes son, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella.

-Sé que las habladurías les mencionan como héroes pero lo que yo veo además de héroes son dos cachorros con años por delante por vivir, no artilugios de guerra.

Tajante respuesta había dado Ferro a la dragona, quien retrocedió más, ligeramente intimidada.

Sin embargo, cuando ella fue a responder, se dio cuenta de algo en el tono de voz del cabezota de escamas verdes, algo que se le había escapado hasta el momento. Sin decir nada ella solo retrocedió.

-Guardián Terrador. No hay modo de hacerle cambia de opinión. –dijo.

-¿Estás totalmente segura? –preguntó el anciano.

-Sí. No se va a separar de ellos hasta que despierten. No puedo leer su expresión pero su voz… Está preocupado, Guardián. –terminó ella.

-Comprendo.

Sin más palabras, el anciano se giró, agradeciendo a los cheetahs su ayuda al espantar al dragón negro de la zona. Tras intercambiar unas palabras con el Jefe Prowlus, los cheetah se retiraron a su aldea mientras los dos dragones y Hunter se quedaron cerca de Ferro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Joven dragón. –preguntó el anciano.

-Ferro, señor. –respondió el aludido por la pregunta.

-¿Has tenido hermanos? Ferro. –preguntó luego.

-Sí. Los tuve. –respondió el menor con un tono más frío.

-Entiendo tu preocupación entonces.

No hubo más palabras entre los tres dragones e incluso Hunter decidió guardar las distancias por el momento. Si tan solo el Guardián de la Tierra supiera que se había quedado corto al comparar así la preocupación de Ferro por Spyro y Cynder.

* * *

**Bueno espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo, cada vez nos acercamos más a Warfang y parece que por fin se ha logrado espantar a Dark para que deje en paz a nuestros héroes. Sin embargo... ¿qué le ha dado a Ferro para ponerse así? Por poco y ataca a Maypa cuando ella solo intentaba ser amable.**

**Ferro: Si no te importa. Mis razones son mías y aunque tú las sepas no tienes derecho a divulgarlas públicamente.**

**Rayrudan: ¿Qué haces tú en la zona de comentarios del autor?**

**Ferro: Impedir que te vallas de la lengua.**

**Rayrudan: Buen punto. Bueno si queréis saber qué demonios está pasando aquí... seguid atentos, aun queda mucho camino por recorrer antes de que esto termine.**

**Ferro: Agradecimientos a todos los que leen, tanto si comentan como si no lo hacen.**

**Proto: Rayrudan y Ferro se despiden hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué quien soy? ¿Qué más da?**


	5. Capítulo cuarto: Al fin en casa

**bueno cuanto ha sido? una semana? no lo sé, de todos modos quiero pedir disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto en subir este capítulo, he tardado un poco ya que me estuve peleando conmigo mismo si debía continuar una parte o dejaros con el suspense, al final me decidí por lo segundo. Bueno con eso claro espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y no me comáis por dejaros con la intriga jejeje. No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes originales de la saga de "La Leyenda de Spyro" ni nada de este mundo, estos pertenecen a sus propios creadores, yo solo soy dueño de mis propios personajes.**

* * *

El aire era fresco, el cielo estaba despejado y la luz del ocaso era agradable, tanto por sus cálidas caricias, como por no resultar una luz tan cegadora como durante el resto del día. Los cinco dragones surcaban los cielos de regreso a casa después de lo sucedido. A la cabeza iba Terrador, seguido de cerca por Maypa. Algo más atrás iban Spyro y Cynder y, entre ellos y ligeramente más atrás para darles espacio, estaba Ferro. El vuelo había sido silencioso desde que lo habían emprendido después de que Spyro y Cynder despertasen de su sueño. Los dos se había despertado de un salto cuando recobraron la consciencia y mientras comían un poco de pescado que les había llevado Meadow, cada uno había contado sus pesadillas. Ferro tuvo que admitirlo, ser capaces de contar algo tan aterrador y doloroso era digno de respeto, aunque sus rostros mostraban que de verdad les habían asustado. "_Todavía no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Por una parte, Spyro teme no solo perder a Cynder, sino también ser el responsable del regreso de ese tal Malefor y que esto último sea culpa suya. Por el otro lado, Cynder tiene miedo de convertirse en ese monstruo que todos conocen como El Terror de los Cielos. Sin embargo… los dos comparten ese pánico por perder al otro._" Pensó mientras repasaba cada una de las historias de pesadillas que habían contado los dos jóvenes. Si algo le quedó claro después de repasar cada una de las historias era que el mayor terror que ambos tenían… era perderse mutuamente. "_Afortunados_." Pensó sonriendo para sus adentros.

Después de varios minutos volando, Ferro empezó a tener la sensación de que la cabeza le pesaba poco. Acto seguido soltó un bostezo sin poder contenerlo, sus ojos se cerraron hasta la mitad y su batir de alas se volvió ligeramente más pesado y repetitivo. Sí, volar era algo agradable y relajante, pero no a tal punto de dormite en el aire así que el joven de escamas verdes tuvo que luchar contra el sueño que amenazaba con apoderarse de su mente.

-¿Estás bien? Ferro. –oyó la voz de Cynder a su derecha.

-Sí... –en ese momento soltó otro bostezo- Solo necesito dormir un poco. –dijo luego sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse.

-¿Tan de repente? –preguntó Spyro desde el otro lado, parecía reconocer lo que pasaba pero en su voz había preocupación.

-No te preocupes, puedo pelear contra el sueño lo suficiente. –respondió Ferro mostrando una sonrisa dentada en su rostro.

Por su parte el púrpura se quedó mirándole. Esa clase de sueño le era familiar… muy familiar. Pasados unos minutos más, Spyro recordó de qué le sonaba y decidió adelantarse.

-Terrador, deberíamos parar. –le dijo el joven al Guardián.

-¿Por qué? Spyro –preguntó el anciano dragón mirándole sin aflojar la marcha- Casi hemos llegado a Warfang.

Cierto la muralla de la ciudad era visible ya a lo lejos sobre los árboles del bosque que estaban sobrevolando.

-Lo sé y te aseguro que me gustaría llegar cuanto antes pero… -en ese momento miró a Ferro, quien en ese momento realizó una pirueta en un intento de mantenerse despejado, además de ponerse a hablar con Cynder sobre cómo era la ciudad de Warfang, conversación a la que la dragona de hielo que iba con ellos se unió con mucho gusto, logrando contar lo que Cynder no podía- …creo que alguien quiere hablar con Ferro. –terminó el púrpura mirando de nuevo al Guardian de la Tierra, quien solo miró hacia atrás, mirando al nombrado, viendo su estado medio dormido y sus intentos desesperados por mantenerse despierto.

Al darse cuenta alineó sus alas para comenzar un descenso hacia un claro del bosque.

-¡Aterrizamos! –ordenó luego antes de comenzar su descenso, seguido por los demás.

Sin decir nada por el momento todos aterrizaron en el claro. Cynder reunió algunas ramas caídas y secas y las apiló en una hoguera rodeada de rocas y Spyro se encargó de prenderla para luego los dos sentarse el uno junto al otro mientras el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas.

-Con el debido respeto, Guardián. Casi hemos llegado a la ciudad, ¿por qué paramos ahora? –preguntó Maypa acercándose al mayor.

-Digamos que no estoy interesado en que nadie acabe estrellándose contra la muralla de la ciudad. –dijo para luego señalarle al joven dragón verde con la mirada.

Ella siguió la mirada del anciano, viendo como Ferro parecía estar rascando la tierra en un intento de ablandarla.

Pasado un momento, el joven literalmente se desplomó sobre el suelo, cerrando los ojos de inmediato. Su respiración no era visible en su pecho, ya que este no parecía moverse, sin embargo las briznas de hierba junto a su morro indicaban que sí que estaba respirando.

-Un chico difícil de leer incluso para saber si está respirando. –comentó Maypa mientras le miraba, algo a lo que todos asintieron- Eso es bueno a la hora de fingir estar muerto. –dijo luego recordando lo sucedido con Dark aquella tarde.

-Bueno, creo que podremos pasar aquí la noche si es necesario. –comentó Terrador, haciendo que todos le mirasen- El único peligro posible es ese Dark y según recuerdo se marchó herido y derrotado, tardará un tiempo antes de volver a atacar, eso seguro y Hunter ya ha enviado un mensaje a Cyril y Volteer para avisarles de nuestro regreso y avisarles sobre este nuevo enemigo que tenemos entre patas.

Con esas palabras dichas, todos se pusieron cómodos, siendo el anciano el primero en montar guardia. Sin embargo, aunque las dos dragonas consiguieron conciliar el sueño sin mucha dificultad, para Spyro no fue tan sencillo, claramente algo seguía preocupándole.

-¿Un sueño difícil? –preguntó de pronto Terrador, haciendo que Spyro abriese los ojos.

-Más o menos. –respondió el púrpura.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Durante un momento Spyro no dijo nada, pensativo. Mientras, Terrador esperaba con paciencia la decisión de su joven discípulo.

-Es sobre la pesadilla de antes… Ya sabes… Sobre Él. –dijo el púrpura, claramente preocupado.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, Spyro. Solo era una pesadilla causada por el ataque de Dark sobre vosotros, no creo que tengas que llegar a tomar esa decisión. Además si se diese el caso, y por el hálito de los Ancestros, recemos que no te veas en esa situación; estoy seguro de que sabrás tomar la decisión correcta. –respondió el anciano con un tono y una mirada cálidos hacia el púrpura, intentando calmarle.

Spyro solo soltó un suspiro al oír eso, sonriendo luego a su anciano maestro.

-Tienes razón. No sé cómo he podido llegar a darle tantas vueltas. Gracias, Terrador. –dijo el joven antes de acomodarse junto a Cynder y esta vez no tardó en dormirse.

-¡Ah! Jóvenes. –comentó el anciano dragón con un suspiro y una sonrisa al ver como Spyro en sueños posaba una la sobre Cynder y como ella se pegaba a él en respuesta, los dos con sonrisas en el rostro.

Por otra parte, el Guardián se fijó en Ferro de nuevo. Por mucho que el joven de escamas verdes y cuyo elemento seguía desconocido pudiese mantener su pecho inmóvil al respirar, es muy raro que pueda seguir haciéndolo mientras duerme, por lo que el mayor decidió acercarse a curiosear un poco. Al llegar a su lado hizo que el joven se girase, quedando tumbado de lado con el pecho descubierto. Acto seguido el guardián posó una pata en el pecho del menor y cerró los ojos, esperando. Un momento después Ferro se movió en sueños y volvió a su posición anterior, acurrucándose describiendo un anillo con su cuerpo. El Guardián retrocedió, oyendo luego un suspiro proveniente del morro del joven. Sin embargo, luego se miró la pata, su expresión denotaba confusión cuanto menos y luego su mirada volvió a posarse en el joven durmiente. Al final, el Guardián volvió a su sitio al otro lado del fuego y se dedicó a montar guardia mientras el resto descansaba.

* * *

Respecto a Ferro. El joven dragón se había rendido al sueño antes incluso de haberse tumbado y sus sueños fueron ligeramente extraños. Normalmente sueña con lugares tranquilos o parajes agradables por los que dar un paseo pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez en su sueño despertó en una especie de playa. Al frente había un camino por el que no podrían pasar dos dragones de tamaño adulto el uno al lado del otro, tendrían que pasar el uno tras el otro. Normalmente el joven decide quedarse en el lugar donde despierta, salvo que haya alguna posibilidad de alguna vista mejor. En caso de sueños que empezaban en la playa simplemente se quedaba allí, disfrutando del sonido de las olas al romper. Sin embargo, después de un rato tumbado su mirada volvió al camino. Al final la curiosidad pudo con él y decidió seguir el sendero.

El camino estaba rodeado por arbustos y por unos riscos que impedían cualquier clase de desvío. Por el suelo, de vez en cuando se podían ver restos de un camino adoquinado, gastado y medio desaparecido por la antigüedad. Parecía que nadie había pisado ese camino en eones. Lo cual hizo que Ferro se pusiese a pensar, deteniendo su andar. Muchas cosas al mismo tiempo pasaron por su mente en ese momento antes de decidir continuar andando por el camino, saliendo por fin del desfiladero que daba a la playa. Al llegar a una zona abierta, se encontró con una especie de jardín. La hierba no era baja, pero tampoco muy alta y había árboles plantados aquí y allí. Sin embargo sus colores eran extraños. Las hojas eran de tonos púrpura y el tronco era de un tono entre azul y violeta claro. Era algo con su propia belleza, pero seguía siendo raro de ver. Después de fijarse en los árboles miró al frente, encontrándose con un arco de mármol que rodeaba el camino. A partir de ese arco el estado del pavimentado era mucho mejor pero seguía denotando antigüedad. A lo largo del resto del camino había más arcos, la mayoría solo tenían una columna, la mitad de las dos o la mitad de una de ellas. Todos los arcos medio derruidos tenían una cosa en común: los restos estaban por el suelo a su alrededor. En los arcos que se conservaban en pie, en la parte superior del arco se podía ver, cerca del centro del arco, el relieve de dos dragones, uno a cada lado, con una pata sobre un círculo dentro del cual se podía ver el relieve de un reloj de arena.

Tras admirar el camino, la arquitectura de los arcos y los relieves, Ferro volvió a ponerse en camino, pasando por encima de los escombros de los arcos. Después de lo que le parecieron horas caminando, llegó a un precipicio, deteniéndose ante los restos de un puente derrumbado cuyos escombros se esparcían por el fondo del barranco. Ferro extendió sus alas, dispuesto a pasar volando. Sin embargo se quedó en el suelo al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento cruzando el acantilado, resultando imposible incluso mantenerse estable, de pie para Ferro, menos de intentar atravesarla sin perder el control. "_Al menos ahora entiendo el por qué aquí se necesitaba un puente. El problema es ahora… sin puente… ¿Cómo llegar al otro lado?_" Pensó mientras se posicionaba sobre los restos del puente, mirando hacia abajo. Al momento el sonido de rocas moviéndose le alertó y dio un salto hacia atrás, pensando que el puente se vendría abajo. Sin embargo, en cuanto volvió a mirar al frente se fijó en que lo que estaba pasando era que los escombros del fondo del barranco habían ascendido hasta formar un puente de plataformas que llevaban hasta el otro lado. Las plataformas se mantenían en el aire a saber con qué clase de poder. "_¿Pero qué…? Vale esto no es normal… nada normal._" Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se volvía a acercar a los restos del puente.

Tras dudar durante minutos enteros si sería seguro o no intentarlo, Ferro decidió poner las patas en tierra caliente y retrocedió para luego coger carrerilla y saltar hacia una de las plataformas. Consiguió aterrizar en una de ellas, sus garras resbalaron ligeramente en el mármol del suelo antes de llegar a detenerse. Por otra parte la plataforma se balanceó con su peso y estuvo a punto de volcar de no ser porque Ferro fue rápido al momento de colocarse en el centro, de forma que el peso se repartió por toda la plataforma, manteniéndola estable. Sin embargo, tenía que avanzar, la pregunta era cómo. Pasado un rato, Ferro volvió a coger otro riesgo y, balanceando un poco hizo girar la plataforma hasta un punto en el que casi se vuelca por completo y aprovechó para saltar con fuerza hacia otra plataforma, la cual era de tierra y tenía una columna clavada. Esta vez Ferro no obtuvo el suficiente impulso para aterrizar de lleno en la plataforma así que acabó colgado de ésta, clavando las garras de las patas delanteras para evitar caer mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas para intentar subir de nuevo. Al menos esa plataforma era mucho más estable que la anterior y no se movió ni un ápice al poner su peso en ella.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –se decía en voz alta mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, utilizando también la cola al clavarla en la plataforma para subir- ¡Oh, mierda! –soltó al sentir como la roca a la que estaba clavada su cola se desprendía del resto de la plataforma, dejando su cuchilla sin poder ser clavada de nuevo en ninguna parte al tener la roca atravesada todavía en su cuchilla.

La situación no estaba siendo favorable en ningún aspecto para el joven de escamas verdes.

* * *

El sol del alba no tardó en iluminar el día. Maypa estaba haciendo la guardia tras relevar al Guardián de la Tierra hacia la media noche. La dragona observaba todo, no se habían dado peligros durante la noche. Los animales salvajes les habían dejado tranquilos. Poco a poco los demás se fueron despertando, empezando por Terrador y seguido de cerca por Spyro y Cynder. Sin embargo, Ferro parecía lejos de despertar. De nuevo era difícil decir si estaba respirando o no. Al menos hasta que Ferro movió la cola un poco en sueños.

-Alguien tiene el sueño duro. –comentó Maypa con una sonrisa.

-Bueno. Dejémosle un poco más. –comentó Terrador- Después de todo no es que ayer fuese precisamente un día tranquilo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en descansar un poco más. Maypa aprovechó para echar una cabezadita para recuperar fuerzas antes de reemprender el viaje hacia Warfang.

Pasadas un par de horas y con el sol ya iluminando el cielo indicando que era totalmente de día, Terrador decidió que era hora de retomar el camino.

-Bueno, si Ferro no despierta habrá que llevarle. Esto empieza a resultar preocupante. –dijo el Guardián mientras se levantaba- Maypa. Despierta. Hay que seguir. –le dijo a la dragona de hielo moviéndole un poco el hombro con una pata.

La dragona rezongó, girándose en la otra dirección e intentando seguir durmiendo después de media noche en vela montando guardia. Hasta que reconoció la voz del anciano dragón y se levantó con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Disculpándose frenéticamente.

-No tienes que disculparte. Comprendo que todavía tienes algo de sueño. ¿Quién no? –dijo el mayor riendo entre dientes mientras decía lo último.

Los cuatro despiertos rieron por el comentario y cuando Terrador dijo que se pondrían en marcha, Maypa se ofreció para llevar a Ferro. Nadie le negó: Spyro y Cynder eran de menor tamaño así que estaban descartados y el Guardián de la Tierra mostró un rostro tranquilo ante la propuesta así que la dragona de hielo subió como pudo al verde sobre ella. Una vez situado. Los cuatro dragones alzaron el vuelo y continuaron hacia la ciudad.

Al pasar sobre los muros alguien desde la puerta de abajo hizo sonar un cuerno, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos los que había en el suelo hacia el cielo. La ciudad estaba rebosante de vida. Como les había contado Terrador minutos atrás, muchos dragones supervivientes de la guerra habían regresado de los refugios alrededor del mundo. La zona de la ciudad que daba de frente hacia el volcán del que salió El Destructor mostraba todavía la herida de guerra de Warfang, una herida que ya tenía andamios, topos y cheetahs trabajando en ella para convertirla en una cicatriz o directamente hacerla desaparecer.

-Los topos os tienen una sorpresa en la plaza de la puerta que protegisteis. –les dijo Maypa con una sonrisa pero no dijo nada más mientras Terrador giraba y comenzaba su descenso hacia una gran casa cerca del centro de la ciudad. El edificio era enorme desde fuera. Por la situación de las ventanas tendría dos niveles y era uno de los más grandes de la ciudad. Estaba rodeado por un jardín bastante grande en el que había un manzano de hojas verdes y un cerezo deshojado. En ambos bordes del jardín, tanto el externo como el que da con las paredes de la casa, los arbustos se levantaban hasta la altura de los hombros de Terrador. Había algunos setos salpicados por el jardín frontal, esculpidos con la forma de dragones mientras un cheetah estaba regando todo el jardín, incluida una esquina donde había plantadas algunas flores. La casa estaba rodeada por un muro de tamaño medio y en la zona del camino principal había una puerta de barras de hierro verticales paralelas unidas con dos en posición horizontal. Terrador aterrizó delante de la casa y en ese momento Spyro se fijó en la placa que había en la columna del muro de la entrada. En ella había seis nombres escritos bajo la palabra "Propietarios". Entre los nombres no le sorprendió ver los cuatro nombres de Terrador, Volteer, Cyril e Ignitus pero leer el nombre del primer dragón que el púrpura había conocido, aquel que le había enseñado a defenderse, que le había enseñado a volar… aquel que había sido como un padre para él, le recordó el sacrificio del Guardián del Fuego. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron rotos al ver los dos siguientes nombres, eran el suyo y el de Cynder. Los guardianes les habían acogido junto a ellos igual que en el Templo del Pantano, el cual había tomado Malefor como guarida tras robárselo a los Guardianes.

Al aterrizar, Terrador se acercó a la puerta de barras y la abrió simplemente empujándola, la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo. Una vez abierta les dijo a todos que pasasen y después siguió hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Una puerta de madera de roble con relieves de dragones. El porche de la casa era bastante espacioso. A un lado tenía un lugar donde al menos tres dragones adultos podrían tumbarse a observar el jardín. Teniendo en cuenta que había que subir una escalera para llegar a ese lugar quedaba claro que era alguna especie de observatorio. Al otro lado del porche, colgando del techo con cuatro cadenas, había una plataforma con un lecho preparado para tumbarse y relajarse disfrutando de la brisa, por desgracia en ese lecho solo cabrían como mucho dos dragones adultos. Las columnas de arenisca barnizada que rodeaban la puerta tenían algunas enredaderas escalando por ellas en espiral, siguiendo un camino trazado por unos clavos de madera. Para terminar, a un lado de la puerta había una cuerda con un nudo en el extremo inferior y que entraba dentro del techo del porche. Terrador no perdió tiempo en cuanto se detuvo delante de la puerta en coger la soga con dos garras y bajar la pata. El nudo impidió que la cuerda se deslizase entre las garras de Terrador, lo que hizo que el anciano pudiese bajar la soga y hacer sonar unas campanadas fuertes. Al no haber visto ninguna campana en su primera vista de la casa, Spyro se preguntó dónde estaría para sonar tan fuerte, sin embargo, la voz de Terrador interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Hay alguien casa? –llamó, sabiendo que lo más seguro era que sí, ya que la puerta externa estaba sin cerrar y no solo por el jardinero que seguía trabajando tranquilamente en el jardín, demasiado concentrado como ara darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Unos momentos después de haber hecho sonar la campana, la puerta doble se abrió, dejando ver a un dragón amarillo y azul al otro lado. Al ver su viejo amigo, el dragón amarillo sonrió pero antes de decir nada se dio cuenta de que Spyro y Cynder estaban allí y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Spyro estaba seguro de que si los abría un poco más se le saldrían de las cuencas. Viendo venir lo que pasaría después, Terrador y Maypa se apartaron a un lado solo para evitar ser golpeados por las alas del Guardián de la Electricidad que saltó sobre Spyro y Cynder abrazando a los dos con sus patas delanteras y sus alas. Los dos jóvenes apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de acabar atrapados en el apretadísimo abrazo del Guardián eléctrico.

-¡Estáis de vuelta! ¡No sabéis cuan feliz me siento! ¡Esto es estupendo, magnífico, …! –el anciano dragón eléctrico no dejó de soltar palabra tras palabra a toda velocidad.

Maypa solo pudo reírse por la situación, no le sorprendería ver a Volteer empezar a besar a los dos jóvenes dragones como un abuelo que ve a sus nietos después de mucho tiempo… o después de que estos hayan ido a terminar una guerra. El problema de esa visión era… bueno… Volter no les había dado tiempo a Spyro y a Cynder de moverse así que los dos estaban en una posición un poco… comprometida. Cogidos por el abrazo del dragón eléctrico de forma que sus cabezas quedaban a ambos lados del vientre del mayor… Mejor no decir dónde acabarían los besos que este pudiese darles si llegaba a tanto. Por otra parte, Si Spyro y Cynder compartían algo más que el sonrojo por la situación actual… era que el mortal abrazo del anciano Guardián no les dejaba respirar.

-Volteer. Sabemos que estas entusiasmado por volver a verles pero ya que han vuelto vivos intenta no matarlos tú con tu entusiasmo y déjales respirar. –dijo Terrador aguantándose la risa casi mordiéndose el labio inferior para conseguirlo.

El eléctrico por su parte se fijó mejor y no perdió tiempo en soltar a los dos jóvenes de su abrazo, quienes empezaron a jadear para recuperar el aliento antes de volver a levantarse.

-Gracias por el recibimiento. Aunque no creo que mis huesos soporten otro abrazo así. –dijo Cynder sacudiéndose un poco.

Spyro por su parte no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con eso, el abrazo había sido simplemente algo apretado de más.

-¡Oh! ¿Dónde he dejado los modales? –preguntó Volteer haciéndose a un lado- Pasad. Pasad. Después de todo esta casa es tan nuestra como vuestra. –dijo antes de fijarse en el invitado que traía Maypa sobre sí y se quedó callado, seguramente buscando en su mente a ver si le reconocía.

-Este es Ferro. –le dijo Terrador al pasar a su lado- Ayudó a Spyro y a Cynder contra el General del Maestro Oscuro del que hablaba en la carta que os envié.

-Tiene pinta de ser alguien fuerte. –comentó Volteer tras dejar pasar a Maypa- Ve a la habitación de invitados y déjale allí, luego baja a por algo para desayunar. –le dijo luego a la joven dragona, que asintió y caminó escaleras arriba hacia el segundo nivel de la casa.

-Puede. Pero su estilo de lucha se basa en pillar por sorpresa a su adversario y aprovechar su distracción para causar el mayor daño posible. Pero luego se vuelve desesperado. No tiene experiencia como guerrero y aun así se ha enfrentado a uno de los Agentes de Malefor y ha salido vivo.

-Ya veo. ¿Sabes cuál es su elemento? –preguntó el eléctrico luego.

-Él nos ha dicho que no posee ninguno. Yo creo que no lo ha descubierto todavía. Solo el tiempo dirá quién tiene razón.

-Esto es muy interesante, fascinante, increíble. –respondió el amarillo cerrando la puerta al volver dentro de la casa.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa… -comentó Terrador- Pero te lo contaré cuando estemos con Cyril. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –preguntó luego al no ver ni la más mínima escama morada del Guardián de hielo.

-Ahora mismo está durmiendo. Pensábamos que volveríais antes de anochecer así que cuando no llegasteis Cyril se quedó toda la noche fuera. Menos mal que es un dragón de hielo y puede soportar las bajas temperaturas, si no habría pillado un catarro o un resfriado o…

-Te he entendido. –le soltó Terrador antes de que el amarillo se lanzase a nombrar todas las enfermedades que puede causar la exposición al frío- Bueno, ahora lo mejor será que comamos un poco. La gente de Warfang ya ha visto regresar a Spyro y a Cynder así que no creo que sea necesario anunciarlo públicamente. Además así podrán disfrutar de un poco de intimidad.

-Al menos hasta que salgan a la calle. Toda la ciudad estaba preocupada. –dijo Volteer mientras los dos entraban en la cocina para poder comer algo.

* * *

Desde su despertar en la playa. Poco sabía el joven dragón verde que estaba siendo vigilado por un dragón de escamas de tonos azul cyan, sus alas eran de membranas del mismo cyan que las escamas pero las articulaciones tenían un color azul oscuro. Vestía una túnica de color azul navy bordeada con una tela negra con runas escritas. La túnica se sujetaba en el sitio gracias a un collar dorado con láminas de color negro y con una runa escrita en cada chapa y en la zona delantera del collar tenía un cristal que brillaba con un tono azul colgando de este. A la altura de las caderas en el lado izquierdo tenía colgando un libro sujeto y cerrado por una correa de cuero. Su vientre y pecho eran de un color azul más claro que el resto de su cuerpo. En su cola se formaba una lámina sable con el diseño de unas llamas. A la altura de sus hombros tenía algunos pliegues que salían por fuera de la túnica a modo de hombreras. En su cabeza se podían ver algunas espinas con membranas saliendo por la zona trasera del mentón. Algunas barbas salían de ambos lados de su barbilla, en la zona bajo esta. Tres pares de cuernos salían de la zona trasera de su cabeza. Desde abajo el par más pequeño estaba junto con las espinas con membranas, ligeramente más arriba estaba el par mediano, saliendo de la zona media de su cabeza, y luego los dos cuernos principales, saliendo de la zona superior y trasera de su cabeza. Crecían rectos hacia atrás, luego formaban una esquina y volvían a crecer antes de formar otra en la dirección contraria, tras la cual terminaban en punta. Una serie de púas y pliegues iban desde su cabeza hasta la lámina-sable de su cola. Su musculatura era bastante fuerte y sus ojos eran de color azul como los cristales espirituales azules, cristales muy raros en el mundo. El dragón observaba a través de un pequeño estanque situado en el centro de su biblioteca, curioso, observando a su visitante. "_¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?_" Se preguntó, ya que si lo hubiese invocado él personalmente lo había invocado directamente ante su presencia. Puede que no hiciese mucho que estaba ejerciendo como lo que ahora era, pero había dominado algunos hechizos y entre ellos el de invocar espíritus durmientes.

Siguió mirando al dragón, preguntándose quién podía ser. Había pasado los tres últimos días leyendo el gran libro de la historia de las Tierras del Dragón. Además de echar un vistazo al resto de libros de las estanterías. Sin embargo, en ninguno de los que había leído había visto nada de este nuevo individuo. Sin embargo, mientras el dragón avanzaba, algo sucedió. Detrás del dragón apareció una luz cegadora. Cuando se giró se vio obligado a cubrirse poniendo una zarpa delante de su rostro para evitar la fuerte luz hasta que esta desapareció. En ese momento, ante él, se encontró un libro flotando en el aire, seguramente con el mismo poder que él utiliza para poder leer los demás. El libro tenía un tono negro y en las esquinas se podían ver como si fuesen refuerzos metálicos. La culata del libro también tenía ese mismo aspecto metálico. El dibujo de la cubierta, que solo podía ser visto de cerca, mostraba piezas de máquinas similares a las que usan los topos para construir sus máquinas, esas piezas que están dentro de la máquina, y en el centro de la carcasa se podía leer el nombre de a quién pertenecía ese libro.

-Mmm. Veamos. ¿Quién eres? –dijo el dragón acercándose al libro.

Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse al libro oyó un ruido desde el pequeño estanque, el cual captó su atención y volvió a mirar hacia él, viendo como el dragón que estaba siguiendo el camino estaba intentando cruzar el acantilado sin embargo, estaba colgando de las patas delanteras de una de las plataformas con una roca atravesada en su hueso-sable mientras luchaba por subir a la plataforma poniendo toda su fuerza en ello. Tal vez no conociese a este joven dragón pero no era excusa para dejarlo caer al abismo. Sin embargo, decidió esperar a ver si podía apañárselas solo mientras este hablaba entre dientes mientras intentaba subirse a la plataforma. El dragón observando esperaba que fuese capaz de subirse, sin embargo estaba preparado para lo peor.

* * *

**Rayrudan: De nuevo espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Las cosas e están poniendo interesantes, ¿no? Ya seguro que todos sabéis quien es el nombrado observador. En fin respecto a Ferro, bueno seguro que no será nada.**

**Ferro: ¡Como que tú no estas intentando no caerte por un precipicio!**

**Rayrudan: Como que no voy a responder a eso, amasijo de t-¡!**

**Proto: Vale. Vale. Vale. Todos calmados. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo lectores. Ahora. Los dos. A callar.**


	6. Capítulo quinto: Un padre en el interior

**Bueno después de una larga semana por fin aquí traigo otro nuevo capítulo para este fan fic probablemente uno de los capítulos más largos de los que pueda escribir en esta historia. Aviso que habrá muchos más de este tipo, espero que os divirtáis leyendo tanto como yo me he divertido escribiéndolo aunque me ha costado un poco en algunas partes porque no sabía como hacer las cosas algo más alargadas.**

**Bueno sin más aquí os lo dejo. No olvidéis que no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de ninguna de las sagas de Spyro que nombre en este fanfiction. Yo solo soy dueño de los personajes que yo he creado. Los personajes originales pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Con eso claro aquí os lo dejo. Disfrutar y perdonad por el retraso.**

* * *

En la habitación de invitados de la casa de los Guardianes; una habitación de tamaño medio con dos ventanas en una de sus paredes cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas para aminorar la cantidad de luz que pasaba a través de estas ventanas, pero que todavía era suficiente para iluminar la habitación. Dejando ver unas estanterías llenas de libros a un lado de la habitación y un espejo colgado en la pared al otro lado junto a más estanterías, solo que estas estaban llenas con pergaminos y mapas; dormía en el centro de la habitación, sobre un lecho hecho a base de unas cuantas mantas y almohadas apiladas, un joven dragón de escamas verdes, profundamente dormido desde el día anterior. En la puerta de la habitación Maypa se disponía a salir de allí para dejar tranquilo al joven Ferro. Antes de irse le dio una última mirada y luego cerró la puerta con cuidado.

En el mismo momento en el que la habitación se quedó completamente vacía a excepción de su durmiente ocupante, una luz de tonos verdes apareció al otro lado de una de las ventanas. A pleno día no era fácil distinguirla con la luz del sol pero en cuanto atravesó el cristal y se adentró en la habitación era mucho más visible. Momentos después la luz comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta tomar la forma de un ente espectral con aspecto de dragón con dos brillantes ojos verdes en su cabeza. El dragón espectral, transparente pero visible, era tan grande como los guardianes, lo que sería su aspecto físico daba la apariencia de ser fuerte. Sus alas también eran bastante grandes. Sus cuernos se asemejaban a los del propio Ferro, alargados y ligeramente arqueados hacia abajo, salvo que parecían tener algunas rugosidades e imperfecciones al contrario que los lisos del joven dragón. Su cola era alargada y en lugar de un hueso-sable o una porra con púas lo que poseía era una especie de aguijón similar al de los escorpiones.

El espectro solo se quedó allí, en silencio, observando al joven durmiente, sin decir nada. Después de varios minutos, el observador se acercó al joven y levantó una zarpa, acercándola lentamente a la cabeza de Ferro. Sin embargo, los pasos de alguien acercándose llamaron la atención del ente, que se quedó paralizado momentáneamente, mirando hacia la puerta. Los pasos se acercaron más hasta que la puerta comenzó a ser empujada. El espectro decidió que era mejor no ser visto así que volvió a convertirse en una esfera luminosa y luego se marchó por la ventana justo a tiempo de evitar ser visto por quienquiera que estuviese entrando en la habitación.

* * *

Volteer se dirigía a la habitación de Cyril para despertar a su compañero y darle las buenas noticias, seguramente no le gustaría nada ser despertado después de haber pasado solo unas horas después de haberse dormido. Cuando el dragón eléctrico subió al piso superior se cruzó con Maypa en las escaleras y la saludó con unas pocas palabras, unas treinta o por ahí y al subir pasó junto a la habitación de invitados de camino al cuarto del Guardián del Hielo. Al pasar junto a la puerta al otro lado de la cual debería estar el durmiente joven dragón verde, que por lo que había contado Terrador momentos antes, se llamaba Ferro, le llamó la atención un resplandor verde que se veía por debajo de la puerta. Llevado por la curiosidad, el guardián de la electricidad se acercó a la puerta y la empujó para abrirla.

Al hacerlo, echó un vistazo en la habitación solo para ver que la luz desaparecía al otro lado de la ventana, ayudada por la propia luz del día. El anciano dragón solo se quedó un momento mirando y luego miró al dormido ocupante de la habitación antes de retroceder y cerrar la puerta despacio. Decidiendo que sus ojos le habían engañado siguió su camino hasta el cuarto de Cyril. Al llegar, en lugar de llamar a la puerta la empujó hasta abrirla. La puerta tenía el símbolo del hielo y a ambos lados había tapices de color azul. Dentro de la habitación la decoración no era demasiado diferente. Era una habitación cuadrada bastante grande, los tres guardianes podrían estar allí tranquilamente y estar cómodos, e incluso cabrían más en la habitación. Al otro lado de la puerta había tres ventanas que daban luz a la habitación, con cortinas de tela azul celeste y bordados blancos; en las paredes de ambos lados había pequeñas estanterías con libros y mapas por igual en ambas; junto a una de las estanterías había un escritorio con un tintero cerrado y un papel en blanco; en el centro de la habitación había un lecho de paja cubierto por una gran sábana celeste y con varias almohadas por encima. Sobre el lecho roncaba el Guardián del Hielo, durmiendo con su vientre color púrpura hacia el techo y las blancas alas, con el mismo púrpura en sus membranas, extendidas sobre el lecho de modo que casi tocan el suelo. Definitivamente el anciano dragón de hielo de escamas mayormente azules a excepción del vientre y las membranas de las alas estaba disfrutando de su delicioso sueño. A Volteer casi se le hace tentador despertar a su compañero utilizando un poquito de su poder… casi. Si algo no le gustaba demasiado era tener la cabeza congelada en un cubo de hielo. Sin embargo, la idea era demasiado tentadora y merecería tanto la pena…

* * *

Se encontraba delante de una gran puerta con dos enormes estatuas de dragones talladas en granito a cada lado de la enorme puerta doble. Impresionado por las esculturas, cuyos ojos tenían un ligero brillo celeste, Ferro decidió detenerse allí y descansar un poco. Poco le había faltado para caer al precipicio desde la segunda plataforma en la que había estado. Después de un largo rato, había recordado las ráfagas de viento que corrían por el barranco y decidió utilizarlas para ayudarse. Desplegó sus alas negras y el viento no tardó en impulsarle con su fuerza, levantándole por encima de la plataforma de modo que Ferro solo tuvo que tirar una vez más, con sus garras clavadas en la tierra de la plataforma al tiempo que volvía a plegar las alas y se encontraría con más de la mitad de su cuerpo sobre esta. Subiendo luego las patas traseras a la plataforma y alejándose del borde para tomar un respiro mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, su pecho hinchándose y deshinchándose con su respiración para recuperar el aliento. Una vez recuperado, el resto de las plataformas fueron más sencillas, salvo algunas en las que tenía que hacer equilibrios sobre algunas columnas para lograr avanzar. Después de tanto saltito había llegado al otro lado del precipicio y había seguido el camino en muchísimo mejor estado que su continuación en el otro lado. Después de caminar durante algunas horas a través de un bosque, el camino le había llevado hasta esa puerta ante la que ahora estaba parado. Sin embargo, cuando Ferro se propuso seguir avanzando, todo a su alrededor empezó a distorsionarse, haciendo hondas y otros efectos. Momentos después todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la casa de los guardianes. Spyro y Cynder tenían que valerse de todas su fuerza de voluntad para mantener un rostro totalmente impasible ante lo que tenían delante de sus ojos. No hablar que incluso Terrador tenía las garras apretadas contra el suelo de piedra del comedor mientras mantenía un rostro tan pétreo como su elemento, no por estar enfadado, no. Por dentro, el guardián de la Tierra no podía hacer otra cosa que estallar una y otra vez en risas viendo a sus dos compañeros.

Momentos antes un ruido les había llamado la atención a todos, seguido de un rugido de enfado y sonidos de pelea. Terrador, Spyro, Cynder y Maypa habían subido al nivel superior para saber qué pasaba. La habitación en la que estaba Ferro seguía cerrada así que siguieron hasta el origen del ruido. Allí encontraron a Volteer y a Cyril revolviéndose por el suelo en una pelea no a muerte, pero tampoco amistosa. Terrador tuvo que meterse en medio de los dos para separarlos y mandar a cada uno a un lado de la habitación solo para ver dos cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Por un lado, Cyril, el guardián del Hielo, tenía algunos chispazos eléctricos saltando entre sus cuernos y un ligero tic nervioso que le hacía mover un poco la cabeza de lado al tiempo que su párpado izquierdo pulsaba cada momento. Por el otro lado, Volteer tenía algunas garras congeladas, así como la cola pero el remate de su estado no eran del todo las zonas congeladas de su cuerpo, sino que toda su cabeza estaba atrapada dentro de un gran bloque de hielo sólido. Al ver eso los tres jóvenes que habían ido a ver qué estaba pasando tuvieron que llevarse una pata a los morros para evitar reírse de sus mayores e intentar mostrarles algo de respeto. Terrador por su parte solo se dio en la cara con una zarpa, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que intentaba dejar de sonreír.

-B-bueno. Y-yo creo que me voy a casa. Volveré más tarde para seguir entrenando, Maestro Cyril. –dijo intentando aguantarse el ataque de risa que le estaba viniendo mientras se iba.

Sin embargo, al salir de la casa no pudo evitar estallar en risas mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del jardín.

En aquellos momentos, Terrador había conseguido recuperar un semblante serio pero estaba peleando contra su impulso de reírse a carcajadas.

-Valla. Yo diría que "Frosty Head" no tiene buen despertar cuando no ha dormido sus horas. –comentó Sparx echándose a reír después sin siquiera molestarse en fingir que quería intentar aguantarse.

Ese comentario definitivamente no ayudaba a ninguno de los tres que no habían resultado afectados por la pequeña escaramuza a aguantarse y mucho menos reducía lo embarazoso del momento para los dos que se habían peleado momentos antes. Después de varios minutos, por fin Terrador volvió a hablar.

-Soy capaz de entender una broma como el que más. Pero en serio, ahora mismo parecéis unos cachorros irresponsables. –dijo Terrador consiguiendo de nuevo un ambiente serio, en la medida de lo posible.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es culpa mía! –dijo Cyril adelantándose un paso- Si Volteer no hubiese intentando electrocutarme… -el sonido de una chispa eléctrica y del hielo al romperse y caer al suelo interrumpió al Guardián del Hielo.

-¡Hey! Intenté despertarte por las bunas varias veces. –dijo el dragón eléctrico poniéndose a la altura de su compañero y mirándole a la cara con el ceño fruncido.

De inmediato los dos empezaron a discutir empujándose la cabeza el uno al otro. Los ojos les temblaban literalmente mientras mantenían el contacto visual entre ellos mientras discutían.

Pasado un momento, Cyril y Volteer apartaron la vista el uno del otro, mirando hacia la pared contraria, sin querer dirigirse la mirada entre ellos ni dirigirse la palabra.

-Daros prisa en disculparos, por favor. –pidió Terrador.

-Terrador. Por favor dile a Volteer que no le pienso dirigir la palabra. –dijo Cyril sin girar la cabeza hacia el anciano dragón verde.

"_Perfecto y ahora empezamos a meter intermediarios._" Pensó el Guardián de la Tierra sacudiendo la cabeza pero sin pasar el mensaje. No pensaba entrar en su juego ni un segundo.

-Bueno, a ver. Somos todos amigos, ¿no? –dijo de pronto Sparx- ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de pelearnos por una inocentada y seguimos disfrutando de este tranquilo día? –concluyó Sparx.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Sparx. –dijo Cynder asintiendo.

Cyril y Volteer se habían girado hacia la libélula al oír sus palabras, no era normal en él mostrar ese lado maduro. Después miraron a Cynder y luego se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo, en silencio durante un rato.

-Valla una mirada fija y silenciosa. ¡Espera…! ¿No os iréis a besar? –preguntó Sparx, ganándose una mirada asesina de los dos aludidos.

Y con esas palabras el autocontrol de Terrador, Spyro y Cynder se fue a la más remota porra después de todo lo que había dicho el pequeño insecto brillante. Los primeros en estallar a reír siendo los dos jóvenes y el último Terrador que había intentado aguantarse pero los espasmos de su pecho delataban que el comentario le había parecido de lo más gracioso.

Pasado un momento, tanto Cyril como Volteer salieron de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra y cerraron con un golpe, silenciando a todos. Cyril se había ido en completo silencio mientras Volteer había soltado un gruñido claramente enfadado.

-¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó Sparx confundido ante el repentino cambio de humor después de que hubiese conseguido que los dos considerasen disculparse.

Nadie respondió a esa pregunta.

-De cualquier manera, Sparx. Creo que vas a tener que mantenerte a una ciudad de distancia de Volteer y Cyril durante el resto del día. –dijo Cynder.

-Cierto y me aseguraré también de estar lejos de ti, Terrorífica. –respondió él volviendo a su actual modo de "meterse con Cynder trayendo el pasado de vuelta".

-Bueno al menos yo no soy comida de Hierbirranas. –replicó ella.

Sparx fue a responder pero solo se quedó con la boca abierta sin ocurrírsele nada mientras la señalaba.

-Ab… eh… ¡A callar, Cynder! –murmuró cruzando los brazos y aterrizando entre los cuernos de Spyro en una posición de sentado y con el ceño fruncido.

El dragón púrpura no había dicho nada en todo el rato, solo había estado allí disfrutando del momento. No todos los días se ve como dos adultos se llevan una buena bronca como si fuesen cachorros, mucho menos los propios Guardianes.

-Bueno. ¿Os apetece ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad? –preguntó Spyro de pronto- Tal vez nos puedas hacer de guía Sparx ya que has estado aquí más tiempo que nosotros y no sabemos dónde vive Maypa para pedírselo. –le dijo el púrpura a su hermano adoptivo.

-¿O sea que soy la última opción? –preguntó la libélula poniéndose delante de los ojos de Spyro fingiendo estar herido.

-No es eso. –respondió el púrpura siguiéndole el juego a Sparx, sabía que le gustaba que le prestasen atención seria de vez en cuando aunque fuese de ese modo- Solo es que ya que creo que ella ha vivido aquí podría enseñarnos más cosas interesantes. –explicó después y luego terminó.

-Por mí está bien. –dijo Cynder con una ligera sonrisa, queriendo conocer la ciudad en la que iba a vivir a partir de ese día.

Sin perder más tiempo, los tres salieron del comedor y de la casa para luego alzar el vuelo desde el jardín e irse a explorar.

* * *

Una vez más en la habitación de invitados de la casa había movimiento. Ferro por fin había despertado de su largo sueño. El dragón verde se encontraba en ese momento perdido mientras miraba la habitación en la que se encontraba. Después de eso se miró a sí mismo buscando alguna herida. En su piel había algunos cortes ya curados y nada más grave de eso. Con un suspiro, Ferro se levantó del lecho en el que dormía y se acercó a la puerta. Al empujarla no podía abrirla así que decidió tirar y ahora sí se abrió. Una vez la puerta abierta, Ferro salió al pasillo, solo para meterse de nuevo en la habitación para dejar pasar a un dragón de escamas azules del mismo tamaño que Terrador. Más que nada no quería meterse en su camino, no parecía tener intención de parar o de hacerse a un lado y además, después de todo, Ferro sabía que esa no era su casa, tal vez fuese la de ese dragón.

Al verle, Cyril se fijó en el joven de escamas verdes y detuvo su andar antes incluso de llegar a la puerta de la habitación y luego avanzó hasta asomarse por la puerta.

-¿Puedo saber quién eres? –preguntó el anciano dragón con tono tranquilo, pero duro.

-Me llamo Ferro, señor. –respondió el joven con la voz sonando ligeramente nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

Su lenguaje corporal contrastaba con su voz de forma radical. Su cuerpo no mostraba signos de nerviosismo alguno.

-Y ¿me podrías decir qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó luego el Guardián del Hielo.

-B-bueno… He despertado aquí. –respondió el joven.

Cyril entró en la habitación y empezó a presionar al joven con solo acercarse a él y obligándole a retroceder hasta la pared. Ferro, queriendo mantener el espacio retrocedió hasta dar con la pared. Su rostro era ilegible, pero sus acciones eran claras y estaba nervioso, si no asustado. El Guardián del hielo tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

-¿De dónde eres? –preguntó el Guardián de hielo sin ceder espacio al joven.

-De muy lejos. –respondió Ferro tras un momento de silencio- Preferiría no hablar de ese tema… -dijo luego con tono pesado.

Cyril pudo notarlo pero aun así insistió.

-Lo siento, pero vamos a profundizar un poco más. Otra vez: ¿de dónde eres? –volvió a preguntar el anciano dragón.

Ferro guardó silencio, mirando hacia otro lado, lo cual solo le llevó a tener una zarpa de escamas azules sujetándole del cuello contra la pared con fuerza.

-Responde. –ordenó el anciano guardián del hielo.

-Si no soy bienvenido aquí, simplemente me iré. No quiero causar problemas. –dijo de pronto el joven verde, queriendo escapar del tema y sujetando la gran zarpa del mayor con las suyas.

Ante esas palabras, el agarre de Cyril cedió lo suficiente para que Ferro cayese al suelo. Una vez liberado del agarre del mayor. Ferro se sentó, frotándose ligeramente el cuello con una zarpa y esperó. Sin decir nada y, con una expresión seria, Cyril le dejó salir de la habitación, acompañándole luego a la entrada de la casa.

Una vez fuera, Ferro salió del jardín de la casa y luego miró por todas partes y luego soltó un suspiro. "_En menudo lío me he metido. Todo por no querer causar problemas._" Pensó el joven para luego ponerse en marcha siguiendo una calle al azar de todas las que había por allí. Ferro caminó por las calles, admirando la arquitectura de la ciudad y disfrutando de las vistas además de sorprendido por la variedad de especies que habitaban la ciudad. Se cruzó con cheetahs, topos y dragones por todas partes y respondía a los saludos que le daban. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse qué era cada puerta junto a la que pasaba. Las cerradas le hacían pensar que serían puertas a los edificios y las abiertas o bien podrían ser algunos lugares para comer debido al olor de comida que le daba o algunos lugares para comprar. No estaba seguro.

Después de mucho caminar le llegó el sonido de alguien llorando. El sonido era tan bajo que el que lo hubiese oído entre el bullicio de las calles le hizo pensar que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada mientras seguía el sonido. Después de evitar a unos cuantos durante un poco de camino llegó hasta una calle vacía. Conforme se adentró en esta, el bullicio de las calles llenas se iba silenciando y el llanto se hacía más audible. Hasta que Ferro llegó a un pequeño recoveco entre dos edificios, dentro del cual encontró un pequeño dragón de escamas rojas. El pequeño estaba llorando.

-Hey, peque. ¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó Ferro utilizando un tono cálido y tranquilizador.

Al oírle, le pequeño dragoncito levantó la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había miedo y además de eso, tenía la pata delantera izquierda levantada y Ferro pudo ver que el pequeño tenía un corte muy feo en esa pata.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Cachorro. –preguntó luego con tono preocupado.

Sus totalmente negros ojos no ayudaban mucho en lo que a ganarse la confianza de un cachorro se refería. Sin embargo su tono preocupado conseguía que el cachorrito no saliese huyendo.

-Tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño. Me llamo Ferro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro e intentando ofrecer una expresión cálida al cachorro.

El peque solo se quedó callado un momento, seguramente debatiéndose si debería, ya de por sí, hablar con un desconocido. Un momento después el cachorro salió de su escondite y se acercó a Ferro, cojeando de la pata herida. En ese momento Ferro se pudo fijar que el vientre y las alas del cachorro eran de un color blanco. Sus ojos eran de un azul cielo brillante.

-M-me llamo Piro, señor y… me separé de mi mamá hace unas horas en el mercado. Estaba yendo a casa pero me perdí en las calles. –contó el pequeño apretándose contra la pata delantera derecha de Ferro, quien se sentó mientras escuchaba.

-Tranquilo, te ayudaré a llegar a casa, pero primero tengo que llevarte a que te miren esa herida. –le dijo cubriéndole un poco con las alas en un intento de que el peque se sintiese protegido- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó luego.

-Me atacó una rata y me mordió la pata cuando pasaba por un callejón intentando volver al mercado. –respondió el pequeño.

-Bueno. Vamos a llevarte a que te curen esa pata. –dijo Ferro sonriendo y luego cogió suavemente al pequeño dragón rojo con la boca y lo colocó sobre su lomo con mucho cuidado.

Una vez con el pequeñajo encima suyo, Ferro comenzó de nuevo a moverse por las calles vacías para evitar tener que ir evitando chocar con los demás, lo cual evitaría en gran medida que el pequeño dragoncito se cayese de su lomo.

-Usted es bastante cálido, señor. –dijo el pequeñajo acomodándose sobre el lomo de Ferro, algo más confiado.

-Gracias. –respondió el aludido soltando una pequeña risilla mientras se giraba hacia el peque- Pero por favor, llámame Ferro.

-Vale, Ferro. –respondió el pequeño.

Después de eso, Ferro continuó caminando tranquilo por las calles.

Cuando ya habían pasado algunos minutos, una puerta se abrió en el lado derecho de la calle en la que se encontraban y de ella salió una dragona azul.

-¿Ferro? –preguntó la dragona, haciendo que Ferro la mirase.

-Um. Hola… tú eras Maypa, ¿verdad? –preguntó el de escamas verdes al verla.

-Sí. Veo que me recuerdas. –dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa y luego se fijó en el pequeño cachorro- Piro ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no estás con tu mamá? –preguntó ella preocupada y acercándose a él, viéndole la herida de la pata.

El pequeño solo bajó la cabeza algo triste.

-Me ha dicho que se separó de su madre en el mercado y se perdió de camino a casa. Además de eso me dijo que le atacó una rata. –respondió Ferro por él con tono tranquilo.

-Y ¿te pidió que le llevases al hospital? –dijo Maypa mirándole.

-No. Me ofrecí yo. Él no se atrevía a hablarme al principio. –respondió el joven verde.

-Bueno, entonces te acompañaré. Como eres nuevo en la ciudad no creo que sepas dónde está el hospital. Además así luego puedo llevarte a su casa. –dijo Maypa sonriendo- Espero que el Maestro Cyril lo entienda cuando se lo explique.

-Gracias, Maypa. –dijo Ferro mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro y dejándola guiar el camino.

Ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar.

Después de caminar durante algunos minutos, llegaron a un edificio de tres niveles. El edificio parecía hecho de granito y tenía relieves por la fachada. Ferro se quedó mirándolos un momento, viendo que esos relieves mostraban a algunos dragones ayudando a otros de varias maneras.

-Hey. Vamos dentro. –dijo Maypa sacándole de su maravillada observación de los relieves del lugar.

Dentro las paredes, el suelo y el techo parecían de mármol pulido. Había tapices blancos en las paredes y también había varias cortinas blancas que no dejaban ver lo que pasaba cerca de las paredes. En el centro había una gran hoguera que proporcionaba luz a la zona central de esa sala. En cada habitación delimitada por las cortinas se podía ver una ventana con dos antorchas, una a cada lado, las antorchas estaban apagadas ya que la luz que entraba por las ventanas era suficiente. En el centro había dragones y cheetahs esperando, algunos de los presentes parecían tranquilos, otros estaban nerviosos y luego estaban los cachorros, corriendo de un lado a otro jugando para pasar el rato y matar el aburrimiento hasta que sus madres o padres les echaban la bronca y les hacían estarse quietos junto a ellos.

-Esperad aquí. –dijo Maypa y luego se acercó hacia un dragón de escamas verde lima y vientre amarillo y alas de color terroso.

El dragón tenía un aspecto fuerte y robusto. Sus cuernos salían de la parte superior de su cabeza y luego se giraban apuntando hacia adelante, siguiendo un patrón similar a los cuernos de Dark. En su cola poseía un hueso-sable roto por la zona de la mitad que se curvaba de forma que si hubiese estado completa, formaría un creciente de luna. A lo largo de su espina desde su cabeza el dragón presentaba una cresta de pliegues igualita a la de Spyro, salvo porque sus pliegues eran de color terroso en lugar de dorado. Después de un momento, el dragón miró hacia donde estaba él y Ferro pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un color rojo rubí. Tras un poco, Maypa y el dragón se acercaron.

-Este chico es Ferro, Doctor Grell, él encontró a Piro y lo ha cuidado mientras lo traíamos. –presentó Maypa con una sonrisa- Ferro, este es el Doctor Grell, se encargará de la herida de Piro.

-Pero no quiero moverme de aquí. Se está muy calentito. –protestó el pequeño Piro sin querer bajarse del lomo de Ferro.

-Ea. Ea. No seas así ¿vale? –le dijo Ferro girándose para verle- Venga, ve con el doctor y luego te volveré a coger e iremos a dar una vuelta, ¿trato? –dijo Ferro sonriendo y mirándole.

Al principio parecía que Piro iba a negarse, pero al final solo dijo:

-Solo si tú vienes conmigo, Ferro. Me da miedo estar solo con el curandero. –dijo bajando un poco la cabeza al ver a Grell.

Ferro no pudo reprimir una risilla entre dientes, esto le traía recuerdos.

-De acuerdo, peque. Si el doctor me deja pasar. –respondió Ferro mirando luego al dragón mayor.

El doctor solo hizo una seña con su ala para que le siguieran y luego les guio hasta una de las cortinas y, una vez estuvieron los tres jóvenes dentro y que Grell no puso pegas a que Maypa también estuviese con ellos, el doctor se puso a hacer su trabajo.

Grell cerró la cortina, dejando a todos en una tranquila intimidad.

-Bien, deja a Piro sobre la mesa, por favor. –dijo el doctor mientras cogía una jeringuilla y la llenaba de desinfectante.

Ferro hizo lo que se le había pedido, pero Priro al ver la jeringuilla se puso nervioso y empezó a temblar, pegándose a Ferro, que estaba pegado a la mesa de piedra donde le había dejado.

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Eso no es para ti. –le dijo Ferro acariciándole suavemente con el morro.

Mientras tanto, Grell cogió unas gasas con dos de sus garras de su pata delantera izquierday vació la jeringuilla sobre las gasas, empapándolas en desinfectante. Cuando soltó la jeringuilla, Piro preció relajarse un poco y se separó de Ferro.

-Acércate, Piro. Voy a limpiarte esa herida. –le pidió Grell con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- No te preocupes, no te hará daño. Solo escocerá un poquito. –dijo acercándose a la mesa y bajando la gasa hasta la herida y apoyándola suavemente sobre esta.

De inmediato, la gasa se manchó de sangre y el desinfectante mojó la herida, causando la formación de un poco de espuma blanca en la herida y que esta empezase a quemarle a Piro.

Ferro fue rápido y, antes de que Piro pudiese retroceder, él ya tenía una pata sobre la espalda del pequeño, que solo le miró un momento con cara de dolor.

-Tranquilo. Eres un dragón fuerte, ¿no? Puedes aguantar eso. –le dijo con tono tranquilo y al mismo tiempo dándole ánimos.

Piro se quedó mirándole y su rostro mostró una sonrisa para luego asentir firmemente con la cabeza. Ferro solo sonrió y luego miró hacia Grell, que le miraba sorprendido pero luego reanudó su trabajo, limpiando la herida con cuidado. Esta vez, Piro no se apartó y aunque intentó evitar ponerse a lloriquear no pudo evitar quejarse un poquito, pero se mantuvo quieto, dejando que el doctor hiciese lo que tenía que hacer.

-Muy bien, Piro. Ya casi hemos terminado. –dijo el doctor tirando las gasas manchadas de sangre a un incinerador situado en la pared.

Después de eso limpió sus garras y cogió con las mismas otras gasas sobre las que luego vertió un líquido de un color canelo oscuro en cuyos bordes del líquido la medicina manchaba el blanco de las gasas de amarillo. Grell pasó las gasas por la herida del pequeñajo, dejando un rastro de medicina por todo el corte. En cuanto terminó dejó la gasa estirada sobre la herida.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Piro. Ahora no te muevas. –dijo el doctor sonriendo y se apartó para coger una venda pequeña con la que luego cubrió la herida del pequeñín, atando la venda al terminar de vendar bien la herida- Listo. Lo has hecho muy bien. Como un dragón mayor. –le dijo el médico al pequeñajo con una sonrisa.

Piro durante todo el rato se había estado aguantando. La medicina que le había puesto el doctor le picaba pero se quedó quieto, queriendo demostrarle a su nuevo amigo Ferro que era un dragón mayor y que podía aguantar eso. Cuando Grell terminó él se miró la pata. Se sentía mucho mejor e incluso podía volver a caminar con la pata recibiendo solo un poco de dolor y picazón pero nada que no le dejase caminar tranquilamente. Después de verse la pata Piro miró hacia Ferro con una sonrisa y algunas lagrimillas en los ojos.

-¿Ves? He aguantado. –dijo orgulloso.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. –le dijo Ferro sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza con el morro apartando la pata de su espalda.

-Tienes buena zarpa con los cachorros, joven Ferro. –le dijo Grell mientras recogía las cosas y limpiaba las pinzas.

-Bueno… tengo algo de experiencia. –dijo Ferro sin mirar al doctor pero manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras su mirada parecía perderse de alguna manera en algo frente a él.

-Bueno. ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Maypa sonriendo cálidamente al acercarse a ellos.

-Claro, todavía tenemos que llevar a este pequeñín a su casa. –respondió Ferro.

Sin decir nada más, Piro se subió al lomo de Ferro y se acurrucó ligeramente.

-Calentito. –fue lo único que dijo mientras parecía querer pegarse a las verdes escamas del joven verde a lo que este solo sonrió.

Por otra parte, Grell se extrañó un poco, por lo que decidió inspeccionar a Ferro. Con su permiso, Grell le puso una pata sobre el lomo, detrás de dónde estaba situado Piro. Pasado un momento el doctor apartó la zarpa.

-Es raro. No pareces un dragón con el elemento fuego. Sin embargo tu temperatura corporal es ligeramente más alta que la de ellos. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? –preguntó.

-Sí, doctor. Estoy perfectamente. –respondió Ferro asintiendo con firmeza.

-Bueno. La próxima vez que vengas te haré un chequeo completo para tener una referencia tuya. Dado que eres nuevo te recomiendo que no tardes mucho en volver. Cuanto antes te quites este papeleo, mejor.

Con esas palabras el doctor los dejó marcharse. Ferro parecía incómodo por lo dicho por el doctor pero no tardó demasiado en apartarlo de su cabeza por el momento, además de que para Maypa no fue fácil descubrir esa incomodidad, de no ser por la prisa que presentó Ferro por salir de ese lugar. Era un asunto delicado que Ferro prefería tratar luego… o nunca.

Cuando por fin volvieron a las calles estuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato. Un silencio que se hacía incómodo ya que nadie sabía cómo romperlo, hasta que Ferro habló.

-Bueno Piro. ¿Dónde vives? –preguntó Ferro con tono calmado de nuevo.

-Vivo cerca del muro al oeste del mercado. –dijo el pequeño con alegría- Pero no soy muy bueno con las direcciones así que creo que por eso me perdí. –dijo luego con la voz caída.

-Ea. Ea. No pasa nada. Cualquiera puede perderse de vez en cuando. En donde yo vivía me perdía muchas veces y al final tenía que preguntar a alguien por direcciones. –le dijo Ferro con tranquilidad.

-¿De verdad? –soltó Piro- Debiste de estar asustado.

-Cuando era un cachorro sí, me asustaba fácilmente. Pero a base de perderme aprendí el camino a casa y a mantener la calma cuando me pasaba. –respondió el verde con tono divertido.

-¿Eras un cachorro travieso, Ferro? –preguntó Maypa, repentinamente interesada.

Ferro solo rio ligeramente, deteniéndose un momento antes de seguir andando.

-Ah. De cachorro era un inquieto. Siempre de aquí para allá sin parar hasta que el cansancio me podía. –dijo con un tono nostálgico.

-Vamos, no eres tan mayor. –le dijo Maypa al notar el tono de su amigo- Tendrás mi misma edad y yo tengo veinticinco. –dijo ella- Tú entre veintidós y veinticuatro. –comentó luego.

-Hey, eso no me deja mucho margen. –dijo Ferro fingiendo un tono ofendido pero luego se puso a reír con ella.

-Yo tengo cuatro años. –dijo Piro, claramente desesperado por unirse a la conversación.

-Valla eres todo un campeón grande y fuerte, Piro. –le dijo Ferro girándose para mirarle y todavía con esa sonrisa calmada y cálida en su rostro de escamas verdes.

-Lo sé. Soy un dragón grande y fuerte. –dijo soltando un rugido de cachorro después de decir eso.

Ferro continuó hablando y jugueteando con el pequeño Piro mientras Maypa se le quedaba mirando y guiándole bien por el camino hacia la casa del pequeño dragón. La dragona de hielo se quedó mirando como Ferro se comportaba como todo un hermano mayor con el pequeño Piro, jugando con él manteniéndole alegre y reconfortándole un par de veces que el pequeño se calló de su lomo, diciéndole él podía aguantarlo y levantarse. En lugar de cogerle como lo haría cualquier otro, Ferro le animaba a levantarse y escalar por su cuerpo hasta que volviese a alcanzar el sitio que tanto le gustaba. Sobraba decir que a Piro le encantaba tanto hacer eso que al final se encontró saltando por su propia voluntad al suelo desde el lomo de Ferro solo para poder volver a escalarle mientras se divertía. Ciertamente era una monada.

Pasadas unas horas llegaron por fin al mercado de la ciudad. Era bien entrada la tarde y el lugar estaba bastante concurrido con muchos seres de las tres razas que habitan la ciudad. Ferro tuvo que detener el pequeño juego de Piro y decirle que se agarrase bien para que no volviese a perderse mientras caminaban entre la multitud. Por otra parte, Maypa, en un intento de no separarse de Ferro se pegó a él hasta el punto de que estaban caminando hombro con hombro y ella podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Era más parecido al calor de una roca caliente que al de cualquier otro dragón, pero ella no le prestó atención a eso. Después de evitar a mucha gente lograron salir del mercado por la zona oeste y Maypa lideró el camino de nuevo hasta la casa de Piro con Ferro cerca para no perderse él tampoco. Después de una larga caminata por fin llegaron a la casa de Piro. Desde fuera se podía ver que el edificio era de granito, con decoraciones talladas. Comparado con otros que había visto durante el camino se atrevería a juzgar que este edificio era para alguien con una riqueza económica media. Un solo nivel y muchas ventanas por toda la casa. Las esquinas estaban decoradas con columnas de arenisca. No había muchos relieves en la fachada y en la entrada del jardín se podía ver un pequeño pilar de piedra con una placa de hormigón con el nombre de los propietarios de la casa. En ella se podían leer los nombres: "Stormy" y "Trueno" bajo la palabra "Propietarios" y luego tras una línea tallada a lo largo de la placa se podía ver otra palabra: "Familia" y de nuevo se repetían los nombres de arriba pero además de estos, habían otros tres más: "Ember", "Flame" y "Piro".

-Supongo que es aquí. –dijo Ferro.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin en casa! –gritó el pequeño dragón rojo deslizándose por la cola de Ferro hasta el suelo y entrando en el jardín- ¡Flame! ¡Ember! –llamó el pequeño a gritos con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasado un poco dos dragones aparecieron en una de las ventanas de la casa, uno de ellos era rojo con vientre, alas y cuernos amarillos. A simple vista era muy similar a Spyro, pero Ferro pudo notar algunas diferencias, para empezar por las no tan obvias, en su rostro, no tenía cicatrices y mostraba mucha inocencia, no tanta como la de Piro, pero sí la suficiente como para saber que ha participado en pocas peleas. Otra era que su cuerpo era menos robusto y parecía mucho menos duro, tal vez por poco entrenamiento, sus cuernos sí se asemejaban bastante a los de Spyro y entre ellos tenía una larga cresta al estilo mohicano que le llegaba hasta la base de la nuca. A su lado, una dragona de escamas rosadas, vientre amarillo pálido, cuernos de tonos dorados que le salen de la cabeza y luego se giran ligeramente el uno hacia el otro antes de curvarse y acabar en punta apuntando hacia los lados, alas de un tono rosado más intenso, cercano al fucsia y con una pequeña cresta a lo largo de su cabeza hasta la base de la nuca y unos pliegues a la altura de sus caderas en el centro de su espalda, ambas crestas de tonos púrpura. Al cuello llevaba una especie de collar de oro con un colgante con forma de corazón dentro del cual estaba engarzado un rubí con forma de corazón. Desde fuera y viéndoles a través de la ventana, Ferro no podía verlos por completo. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que, al ver al pequeño Piro, los dos dragones de dentro de la casa corrieron a la puerta de madera de la entrada y salieron al jardín.

Sin perder un momento la dragona rosada corrió junto a Piro y lo abrazó apretadamente, como si se le fuese a escapar al soltarle.

-Piro. ¿Dónde has estado? Mamá está muy preocupada, ha salido a buscarte. –dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de alegría.

-Estoy bien, Ember. Gracias a Ferro y a Maypa. –dijo Piro saliendo de su abrazo y señalando a los nombrados con un ala.

La dragona rosada, cuyo nombre se había descubierto como el de Ember, miró hacia ellos, sonriéndole a Maypa, claramente la conocía y luego se fijó en Ferro, mirándole fijamente de arriba abajo.

-Muchas gracias, señor. –dijo ella tras un momento de silencio con una voz alegre y ligeramente aguda.

-No hay por qué darlas. Pero podéis llamarme Ferro, no tenéis que ser tan corteses conmigo. –dijo Ferro sonriendo.

Ahora que los veía mejor se había dado cuenta de que ambos rondarían la misma edad que Spyro y Cynder y ahora que estaban a la vista, Ferro pudo verles completamente. La cola del que debería ser Flame terminaba en un hueso sable muy similar al de Spyro y ahora que se fijaba, tal vez el rojo era un año más joven que el púrpura. Por otra parte, la cola de Ember terminaba en una pequeña porra con forma de corazón de un tono rosa oscuro.

-Gracias, Ferro. Por cuidar de nuestro hermanito. –dijo Flame, su voz también estaba calmada pero por como habían reaccionado al ver a su hermano pequeño estaba claro que habían estado enfermos de preocupación.

-En serio, no ha sido nada. No podía dejarle allí después de oírle. No, lo juro, ni siquiera hubiese podido dormir. –dijo Ferro sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza sin querer pensar en las consecuencias de haber dejado al pequeño a su suerte.

Solo la simple idea de haberle dejado le hacía sentir incómodo y odiarse a sí mismo.

-Bueno. Menos mal que no eres de los que dejan a un cachorro a su suerte si lo encuentran perdido. –dijo Maypa de pronto, logrando romper esos pensamientos de Ferro, logrando que este la mirase.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Ferro sintió algo en su pata delantera derecha. Al mirar, vio al pequeño Piro escalando su pata hasta llegar a su lomo y luego escalando por su cuello hasta su cabeza, tumbándose entre sus cuernos.

-Va. Ferro. Quédate a jugar. ¿Sí? –pidió el peque sonriendo mirándole boca abajo al estar encima de él con una mirada suplicante de ojitos de cachorro, grandes y brillantes.

¿Cómo puede alguien decirle que no a esos ojillos de cachorrillo suplicante? Es una misión imposible.

-Vale. Pero quédate quieto. –dijo Ferro mientras bajaba despacio la cabeza hasta llegar casi al suelo para luego levantarla con fuerza, lanzando al peque por los aire y haciéndole soltar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. Ferro se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros y esperó hasta que Piro empezó a caer antes de levantarse sobre las patas traseras y sujetar al pequeño dragoncito entre sus patas delanteras, volviendo a sentarse y equilibrándose con las alas y la cola para no perder su equilibrio y evitar caer al suelo.

Durante un momento, Piro no dijo nada. Solo respiró rápido, recuperándose de la sensación.

-Eso… ha sido… ¡alucinante! –gritó el pequeño.

La adrenalina le había metido en una pequeña excitación y estaba nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

-¡Otra vez! Va. Ferro. ¡Lánzame de nuevo! –pidió el pequeño sonriendo excitado intentando escalar de nuevo hasta su cabeza.

-Me temo que no, Piro. –le dijo el verde- Es peligroso y no voy a arriesgarme de nuevo a que te hagas más daño. –dijo con una mirada seria y firme.

-¡Jo! –soltó el pequeñín, inflando los carrillos.

-Pero si quieres puedo jugar contigo a otra cosa. –le dijo volviendo a sonreírle y dejándole en el suelo con cuidado.

Las horas pasaron mientras Ferro jugaba con Piro. Poco a poco, el pequeñín consiguió hacer que sus hermanos se uniesen al juego y entre los tres se pusieron a intentar derribar a Ferro, quien se dejaba derribar solo por hacerles el gusto mientras todos reían, pero de vez en cuando también ponía un poquito de resistencia para que les costase más derribarle y tuviesen que realizar un golpe más fuerte del normal para intentar derribarle. Maypa por su parte se había tumbado en el jardín viendo a Ferro jugar tranquilamente con el cachorro y los otros dos. Después del paso de las horas, Piro estaba cansado y se había quedado dormido pegado a Ferro, quien no dijo nada, solo se quedó tumbado, rodeándole con su cuerpo, ofreciéndole protección. Flame y Ember no tardaron en descubrir porqué su hermanito pequeño no quería separarse de él. Su cuerpo desprendía un agradable calor y casi se quedaron dormidos cuando Maypa se levantó, sacando a todos de sus vigilias previas al sueño. Momentos después una dragona de escamas de color aguamarina y vientre verde lima aterrizó en el jardín. Su cuerpo era esbelto cuanto menos, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. Sus alas eran grandes, de membranas blancas y sus espolones de color blanco parecían garfios. Sus ojos eran del mismo verde lima que su vientre. A lo largo de su espinazo crecía una hilera de púas retráctiles que estaban tensas seguramente por la preocupación que era visible en su rostro de rasgos finos y alargados. Sobre los ojos le crecían unas pequeñas púas a modo de cejas de color oscuro. Sus cuernos salían de su cabeza hacia atrás y seguían el mismo patrón serpentino que el de Maypa, solo que eran de color negro. Sus garras eran curvadas y blancas y en su cola tenía un hueso-sable con forma de cuchilla recta afilada por ambos lados.

-Buenas tardes, Stormy. –saludó Maypa.

-Hola Maypa. –respondió la mayor con tranquilidad pero su mirada estaba directamente sobre Ferro, quien había levantado la cabeza al oírla llegar.

Ante la acuchilladora mirada que le estaba ofreciendo la dragona, Ferro decidió levantarse y apartarse de los tres dragones que estaban junto a él. Flame y Ember le miraron, viendo una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Piro por otra parte, se removió antes de despertar ante la ausencia del calorcito que le había ayudado a dormir.

Poco a poco, el pequeñajo abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, bostezando luego antes de mirar a su madre. Al verla se levantó sonriendo y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Mami! –soltó el pequeñín abrazándose a la pata delantera de su madre, quien bajó la cabeza para frotarla por su cuerpo.

-¡Oh! Piro. Estaba preocupada. –dijo ella con la voz rota por el llanto de felicidad que no pudo reprimir.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Gracias a Ferro y a Maypa. –respondió él y explicó todo lo que había pasado y, sinceramente, era toda una aventurita para un pequeñín como ese y no tuvo miedo de contar todo con gran entusiasmo.

Cuando el pequeño Piro hubo terminado de contarlo todo su madre estaba tumbada en el suelo a su alrededor y cuando el peque por fin se relajó ella miró hacia Ferro.

-Muchas gracias joven por tu ayuda. ¿Cómo podría pagarte tu amabilidad? -preguntó ella calmada y sonriente, toda preocupación había desaparecido de su rostro y su mirada se mostraba ahora cálida y agradable, sin contar que sus espinas se habían relajado y estaban retraídas sobre su cuerpo.

-No es necesario. Me basta con saber que el pequeño Piro está sano y salvo de vuelta en casa. –dijo él arqueando la cabeza ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento y respeto.

-Bueno. Ahora tenemos que regresar a casa de los Guardianes. Creo que el Maestro Cyril ya ha esperado bastante y debe de estar empezando a impacientarse. –dijo Maypa.

-¡Jo! Yo quiero jugar más con Ferro. –dijo Piro mirándoles e inflando las mejillas mientras se apoyaba sobre la cola de su madre para asomarse por encima de esta.

Ferro por su parte se acercó a él y Stormy dejó le dejó acercarse, haciendo su cola a un lado para permitirle pasar.

-No estés triste Piro. Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando, ¿vale? –dijo Ferro sonriente y con un tono cálido.

-¿Y entonces jugarás de nuevo conmigo? –preguntó el peque.

-Cuanto quieras. –dijo Ferro soltando una risilla.

-¡Yay! ¡Bien! –soltó el pequeñín empezando a dar saltitos por todo el círculo que su madre tenía a su alrededor.

Sin más espera, Maypa y Ferro se alzaron a los cielos y Maypa guio el camino hasta la casa de los Guardianes, cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-Oye. Has actuado como todo un padre con Piro. –comentó Maypa de pronto.

El comentario hizo que Ferro se pusiese algo nervioso de pronto pero se recuperó a tiempo de evitar perder el vuelo.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó el pensando en ello- Gracias. –dijo después de ver como ella le asentía sin perder su sonrisa.

Sin decir nada más, los dos continuaron su camino hacia la casa de los Guardianes.

* * *

**Bueno ahí está todo. Valla Ferro tiene buena pata con los cachorros después de todo y la verdad creo que me ha quedado una monada de chap. Solo espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado o largo de leer.**

**Ferro: Bueno... ha sido largo pero en mi opinión es etretenido. Y me has hecho pasarlo bien por una vez, salvo por ese roce en el hospital.**

**Yo: Sí, te entiendo. Bueno lectores, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Nos despedimos hasta pronto.**

**Ferro: Saludos desde España.**


End file.
